Rory and Logan with new life, comes new beginnings
by fanfictionlover2006
Summary: Post AYITL. What will Rory do when her world is turned upside down by those final four words? How will the people around her react to the news? Will she tell Logan?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

The silence stretched on and Lorelai's open-mouthed look of shock didn't help to soothe Rory's nerves. Lorelai Gilmore did not do silence. Silence was worse than a full blown freak out, which was what Rory was about to have.

"Pregnant? Like really? Are you sure?"

"Well if the five postive pregnancy tests weren't enough to be sure, the doctor confirming it a few days ago certainly took away any doubt."

Lorelai paused for a moment. "Wow, am I old enough to be a grandma? What would I want to be called? Gigi, Grams Lor, Granny? No, not Granny,I am definitely not old enough to be granny. Wow. WOW!"

Rory swallowed, panic rising."I know it's a surprise mom. I was just as surprised. I don't know what I am going to do. I haven't even got a steady job,a steady home, or a steady anything really. I mean, I can't even take care of myself, how am I suppose to take care of someone else?"

"It's going to be okay, kid. You don't have to figure it all out in one day. You are in a much better position than I was and look how fantastic you turned out. Plus, you probably won't leave your kid in a bucket. And Rory-"

"Yeah mom?" Rory turned to look at her mother, tears in her big doe-like eyes.

"You will always have a home with Luke and I."

"Thanks Mom," Rory mumbled, barely intelligible now.

"So umm the father...you do know who it is right?"

"Jeez mom, way to ruin the vote of confidence from earlier. Of course I know who the father is!"

"Good, I thought maybe we were going to have a real life version of _Bridget Jone's Baby_ on our hands," Lorelai said, attempting to throw humor in the mix to cut the tension.

"My life is not a C rated movie Mom!"

"I know. But wouldn't that be fun? Imagine if two incredible sexy men were fighting for you? And if you could skip ahead to the ending if you want?"

"I don't know, I guess. " Rory had a faint smile now.

"So...?"

"So what?"

"The father?"

Rory took a deep breath and looked to the ground, feeling guilty and lost, "Logan," she mumbled.

"Oh thank God. I was concerned my grandchild was going to be a furry little thing."

"What are you talking about Mom?"

"The Wookie."

"Oh, no definitely not," Rory said with a shake of her head,"But thanks for reminding me of just how much I slutted it up."

"There will be plenty of time for you to be hard on yourself later on. In fact, thats a quintesessential part of parenthood. Have you told the father to be yet?"

"No. I don't even know if I should, I mean he is about to marry another woman. The woman that his family approves of. Do I even have the right to disrupt his life? He wanted to give me a house to write in, I know he wanted to keep seeing each other but I just couldn't continue being 'the other woman'. Now that I ended that, how do I march back in to announce that I am having his baby?"

"You think you are going to keep this under wraps? Are you going to go into hiding all incognito in Mexico once you start showing? Even if you could keep this secret, would you really take his decision away from him? You saw how much Luke suffered missing the first thirteen years of his daughters life. As much as him and April have bonded, nobody can give him back all those moments he missed with his daughter. Holidays, Parent Teacher conferences, school plays, first steps, there are no second chances for those things. You need to tell him Rory, he deserves that much. It doesn't have to be this moment, hun, but it has to be soon."

"We better get you ready for your wedding before people get suspicious. They don't know you got hitched last night, so they might think you are running for the hills again."

"Okay Hun, I can take a hint."

"No you can't." Rory was laughing now. Leave it to her mother to make her laugh when she was feeling so anxious.

Two hours later, Rory stood in line at the hotdog cart. Yes, there was an actual hotdog cart, along with several different food trucks. The reception was beautiful, the whole town square looked downright gorgeous. She filed party décor under Kirks' talents. Amazing that a man who required a lullaby every night before bed could accomplish this. She was so happy for her mom and Luke that the tears were welling up once again.

"Damn hormones," Rory said as she dabbed at her eyes.

"What?"

Startled, Rory turned around to see Jess standing behind her.

"You okay?" Jess looked at Rory unsure.

"Oh fine. Just excited for my mom and Luke. And a bit sleep deprived from their impromtu wedding last night."

"Yeah, Luke told me that they couldn't wait. He was probably just scared she would pull another Wild and run off to climb some mountain. But I am glad that she's not leaving, Luke really loves her."

"Awe Jess, that almost sounded sweet and sincere."

"Yeah, don't tell anyone. Might ruin my rep as the town screw up," Jess said laughing.

Right then Rory caught a wiff of those hotdogs that she had been waiting for and she knew she was going to be sick. She ran towards the bushes and away from all the spectators. Once she got over there, the nausea actually subsided some. She took a seat on the grass, afraid to disturb the peace of her stomach. Rory was thankful for the cool November weather though because she was feeling overheated at the moment and the cool air seemed to be the only thing keeping the nausea at bay.

After a few minutes, Jess approached her, concern on his face. "What was that?," Jess asked. You bolted out of there faster than Paul Anka when he chases a squirrel."

Rory feigned great offense. " Did you just compare me to a dog? I'm alrig..." Rory couldn't finish because she had to turn around and vomit in the bushes; apparently the nausea was still there under the surface. Thank goodness that it was November and the weather was cool because she was already starting to fill over heated too.

"Well that was really cute. Okay, I will go get you a drink if you promise not to share your plague with me," Jess teased.

"oh, I doubt this is contagious," Rory said dryly.

"Oh yeah. Why's that, Dr. Gilmore?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jess stared at her;the shocked look seemed to be going around today. "Wow, I didn't think you were that serious about Paul."

"You remembered his name?"

"Well he may not be as memorable as some of the jackasses you have dated, but I don't have alzheimers or anything."

"Well no, I am not that serious about anybody in fact and this was definitely not a planned pregnancy," Rory said, hesitating a moment, "Paul is not the father."

"Well don't hold me in suspense, who is the father of the next Gilmore? You do know who the father is?"

"Gee, no I contacted the Murray Show about paternity testing for the seven or so possibilities. I haven't heard anything back yet so I am just waiting."

"Hormones setting in already?"

"Well, why does that seem to be what people feel the need to ask me? It's just I haven't told the father yet and I don't know when I am going to work up the nerve to do so;but I feel like I should tell him first. "

"Got it Rory. I am here if you need anything. I know we haven't kept in touch, but I still consider you family." A look of uncertainty passed on Jess's face but was gone in the same second.

"Aww, there you go being sweet and sincere again"

"Okay, that's my cue to get out of here."

"Bye Jess, and thanks," Rory said half-heartedly but only because she really didn't have much energy for doing anything other than concentrating on not vomiting again. As much as she was thrilled for her mother and her happy day, she couldn't wait to go lay down. She wondered just how long she needed to wait to make her exit. After a few minutes, Lorelai came over as if she could sense Rory's discomfort.

"Hey kid, you should go home and get some rest. It's been a long couple of days and Luke and I are headed out soon anyway. I think there is a container of Rocky Road left in the freezer, it's all yours."

"I don't know that I can even look at Rocky Road without getting sick right now," Rory mumbled.

"I remember those moments all too well. The nausea that some evil genius decided to call 'morning sickness' despite the fact that it happens all day. You would think this many decades later that they would rename that. Someone needs to get working on that. "

"Well if anyone can pressure them, whoever that might be in to renaming a symptom of pregnancy, I am sure it is Lorelai Gilmore and her persistant talking until they are worn down or just very confused."

"Don't you know it hun. That's how I do most my business deals," she said with a wink.

Rory did go back home, to Lorelai's place and made herself comfortable. She sat around and watched old movies while she pondered on her plan for telling Logan. Then she started considering all the other people she would have to tell, including her grandmother. Her mind started reeling with all the possible fallouts of these conversations. By the time she fell asleep, early in the morning, she was even more confused about her plan than she had been before.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory spent the next week trying to muster up the courage to tell Logan about the pregnancy. Every time she picked up her phone, she imagined Odette being there when she called, Logan having to step outside or take the call in secret. How was she suppose to tell him something like this over the phone? But it wasn't like she could hop on an international flight and ring his doorbell without notice either. Should she text him? Every time she considered the scenarios, it gave her major anxiety. She decided that she was entitled to the week to mull it over. She spent the rest of her time working on her book, and the words just seemed to flow. She spent a great deal of the time working on it in her grandfather's study because it made her feel connected to him and connected to the story. She couldn't bring herself to sleep at what had been her grandparents house, as her grandmother had offered because it was just too lonely. She did however doze off in the middle of writing often that week. The fatigue was a whole new experience for her.

This particular day was a Friday morning, six days after her mother's wedding, and six days after telling her mother that she was pregnant. Rory hadn't told anyone else about her pregnancy yet, in face she had barely been anywhere besides her grandparents house. Lorelai and Luke had just returned from a short honeymoon and both seemed to be in excellent moods. Rory had enjoyed the solitude that their trip had provided her, writing during the day and watching marathons at night, had provided her with distractions. Lorelai and Luke had returned late yesterday though and Rory knew that she was going to have to face reality soon.

Luke was in the kitchen, making coffee. He seemed way too wide awake for this time of morning. "Good Morning Rory. Coffee?"

"Yes. No. Maybe," Rory said; she wanted coffee so bad but knew she couldn't have much.

"Sleep deprivation sometimes causes indecisiveness. How about you just stick to one cup a day so that you have a chance of sleeping?," Lorelai threw in as she sauntered in to the kitchen.

"Yeah, one cup sounds good. Thanks Luke."

As Luke set the coffee in front of Rory, that same nausea from yesterday returned and Rory barely made it to the bathroom to throw up. Who would have thought she had anything left in her after yesterday? She was starting to think that this whole 'morning sickness' thing might not be too much fun. How could her favorite smell make her sick? She walked back in to the kitchen and sat down. Someone had moved all the coffee to the sink. Coffee sounded so good and so bad at the same time.

Lorelai and Rory exchanged looks and Lorelai said, "I think you should probably let the cat out of the bag. At least where Luke is concerned,he might start thinking you have a drinking problem or something. "

Luke looked between the two women, confused. This was nothing knew for him, where Lorelai and Rory were concerned, he often had keeping up with there conversations. "What cat? Rory, what's going on? "

Rory looked up at the man who had become a father figure to her over the years, she wasn't sure she was ready to let this cat out of the bag to him, but she probably wouldn't get more ready. "Luke, I'm... pregnant."

Luke dropped the dish towel on the table and looked dumbfounded as he was searching for the right words. "You are going to make an incredible mother Rory."

"Thanks Luke," Rory said, with a smile, because she was relieved that was out the way.

"Is what's his name the father, if you don't mind my asking? Jake, Peter, Adam? What is that kids name?"

"No Paul is not the father. Logan is."

"Paul, that's his name! Why is that so freakin' hard to remember? Wait...did you just say Logan? As in Huntzberger?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Well I didn't know you two were seeing each other. I didn't even know you finally broke up with Paul," Luke said seeming surprised.

"Well we weren't really, we had kind of an understanding. He is engaged."

"Oh, I see." Luke was a man of few words, especially in comparison to the Gilmores.

Rory ate a couple pieces of toast because that was all she could eat and then she decided to go for a walk. It killed Rory to see what looked like disappointment in Luke's eyes. She knew he held her in high esteem but in reality she was a royal mess. Luke had the fatherly pride that she wished she got a chance to see more often with Christopher. Sure her father seemed proud when he decided to participate in her life but that hadn't been nearly often enough. Luke had always been there for her, heck he had her New Yorker article on the back of his menus. As she began to pass all the houses in Stars Hollow, she started to imagine the happy families that were inside of those homes. Would her child ever have that? Did she ruin things for her future child by not considering the consequences? She just wanted to be with Logan in those moments, the rest of the world be damned. Her selfishness and her recklessness was what led to this. Rory couldn't keep the tears at bay again.

"What's a matter darling," asked. This was what snapped Rory out of her bubble and when she realized that she as crying in the middle of town. That was a sure fire way to start the gossip in Stars Hollow. The whole reason she had gone to an OBGYN outside of town was to prevent that from happening.

"Nothing, just needed some fresh air."

"Man troubles? That made me go searching for some fresh air too! In fact, that's how I spent the entirety of my first few marriages."

"Writing troubles actually," Rory said kind of meekly. Which wasn't really a lie, she was writing and she had trouble staying awake while she was doing it.

"Sure, sure honey," Ms. Patty replied, and then turned to the dancers, "Girls, turn to the left more. I have to run them though their rehearsal, but good luck with your book," Ms. Patty lifted her brows on the word book to let her know she wasn't buying a word.

Rory continued on her way until she hit Lane's place. She had managed to keep the waterworks at bay this time, thank goodness. Hopefully the crying thing wasn't going to be a habit. She didn't really want to spend the next seven and a half months weeping like a child.

Lane opened the door, ushering Rory in. " Hey Rory."

"I have an announcement, and I figured since the gossip mill will have it out soon, I need to get to you first. I mean I was going to try to wait until I told him but then I told Jess and of course Luke because my mom knew and I don't know maybe I should just hang a banner. It would save me ti-"

"Okay, slow down. You lost me and you are kind of scaring me. I mean I know that the gossip mill, mainly Babette and Ms. Patty have been speculating about you since you came back. Still, what could be so major that you needed to get here first?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Sorry, I heard you. I just was kind of shocked."

"Tell me about it. I was just as shocked, well still am really but I am trying to process it."

"Well I am no stranger to being shocked by pregnancy. At least you had sex more than once before you got pregnant."

"Yes, but you were married to Zack. Someone else is about to marry the father of my baby. Not me, someone else. I am just the harlot who has the baby off in some house in the countryside, kept from society."

"Okay I am pretty sure that Logan is not a duke or you know, in another century so we can probably eliminate that from the list of concerns. As far as him about to marry someone else, that is why you need to call him immediately and let him know that he is going to be a father. I might be upset that he put you in this situation but I am not all that sure that he would still marry some other girl, knowing that you are pregnant. I think chances are high that he would step up," Lane said trying to stop Rory from spiraling.

"But I don't want him to be obligated to us for the rest of his life. I love him and I couldn't bring myself to beg him not to marry Odette so that he could be with me. I couldn't bring him to go against his family and the life he has created in order to run off with me. But now I have to go in and ruin it all that anyway. I don't want my child to experience the fun time dad, like I had. One who waltzes in when it's convenient for him and out just the same. And who knows how his parents are going to react. Arrghh, I made such a mess," Rory exclaimed and dropped on to the nearby couch.

"I didn't realize that you were in love with him. I thought you were just having an identity crisis and he was like really good in bed too."

Rory laughed, " That too."

When Rory returned home from Lane's, Lorelai was in the family room surrounded by takeout. "I thought you would need several to chose from to see which one hit the spot. And Luke's still at the diner, so he can't be here to judge."

"This looks great Mom, thanks. But all I really want right now is an apple and a pop tart."

"And the pregnancy cravings begin! I remember pickles in my ice cream, all the apples, and I even ate a salad once!

"Well looks like I have even more to look forward to. I have been getting heartburn all day too. I read that is a common symptom so at least I know it's not unusual. I don't know if I should keep reading my _What To Expect When Expecting_ book because the more she read, the more she got anxious.

"Sookie had terrible heartburn with one of hers. I can't remember which one though. They say heartburn means that the baby is going to have a lot of hair. Maybe my grandchild is going to look like a wookie after all," bending over and talking to Rory's belly, Lorelai said, "It's okay, Gigi will love you either way."

"Mom, will you lay off the Wookie already?"

Lorelai's face turned serious. "Rory when are you planning on telling Logan?"

"I don't know Mom. I am trying so figure it out. I really am."

"It won't get any easier by putting it off hun. "

The next morning, Rory woke up early to call Logan. Since London time was five hours ahead, he should be at lunch around this time and it seemed like now was as good a time as ever. She picked up the phone and set the phone down several times. She paced the room trying to come up with the nerve to make the call. After about twenty minutes, she realized if she didn't make the call, she would miss the chance to call him during lunch time. So she dialed...

"Hello, "said the very feminine voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello. Who is this?," the voice asked, now sounding irritated.

Rory hung up the phone. Why would Odette be answering Logan's phone during business hours? She could just imagine the gorgeous french heiress over there in London, in the apartment that she shared with Logan. Rory was so upset, but how could she be mad at the woman, she wasn't doing something wrong. This what happens when you are the other woman. What happened in Vegas, certainly had not stayed in Vegas. She couldnt call the number back after that experience, probably shouldn't text. She just couldn't work up the nerve for e-mail. She decided tomorrow was another day.

Two days later, Lorelai went with Rory for her 8 week obstetric appointment. Rory was so glad that her mom came so that she didn't have to go in alone again. But when she looked around the waiting room, there were so many boyfriends and husbands that were in attendance. Rory was envious of their support systems. The father of Rory's baby was engaged to another woman, he wasn't hers to lean on. How had she gotten herself here?

"Lorelai Gilmore"

Lorelai nudged Rory, "They are calling you back. Unless I have an appointment that I am unaware of."

They followed the nurse back and did the normal weight and blood pressure check in. Turns out Rory's blood pressure ran on the low side. Then the nurse said something about how she had low blood pressure throughout her pregnancy and she always felt like she was going to pass out. They then followed the same nurse back to the ultrasound room. As they tech inserted the orb, it all became so real. She really had another person growing inside of her?

"The baby's heartbeat is good and strong," said the ultrasound tech.

"Heartbeat, that's what I am hearing right now?"

"Yep. And the measurements are lining up with your due date at the end of July. You are right over the eight week mark."

"I thought I read that you couldn't typically hear the heartbeat until eleven or twelve weeks? I wasn't expecting to have that today."

"Actually, that's true in the case of a fetal Doppler. However, the ultrasound machine can detect starting right around 8 weeks. A lot of the time, we don't do an ultrasound this early, but since you weren't trying to get pregnant, we wanted to double check your due date."

When Rory looked over at her mother, Lorelai was all teary eyed. "My baby's having a baby!"

After they had seen the doctor, who had confirmed that everything looked healthy, Rory made her next appointment for four weeks later and walked out armed with her ultrasound pictures. They headed over to Luke's diner afterwards because Rory was suddenly starving instead of nauseous.

Luke approached them as soon as they came in, like her had been waiting. " Hey. How did the appointment go?"

"Shh," Rory gave him a look," Not so loud. I have no need to announce to the town yet."

"Sorry. What do you guys want to eat?"

"I will take one of everything please," Rory said pretending to look at the menu.

"I take it that the nausea is not so bad right now."

"No nausea. Get back with me after I finish eating half the diner. I am famished and I am eating for two now after all," she whispered.

"Rory, you and Lorelai have been eating enough for a small army ever since I met you guys. But I will get you an assortment of things," he said eyeing them, " A small assortment."

Lorelai pretended to look offended. "Oh, me too. I will have what she's having," she chimed in.

"Oh, I am sure you will."

By the time that the had finished their feast, the diner was empty except for them. "Rory, can you pull out my grandbabies first picture and show Luke."

Rory pulled out the ultrasound pictures and handed them over to Luke. "This is the little guy or girl here. He's so small, he looks like a little pea."

"It's our little grandpea, Luke," Lorelai said smiling. Which made Luke smile somewhat too. Rory was so happy that her mom and Luke were happy. She would be honored for Luke to be a grandfather to her baby, because he had always been there for her and her mother.

When she got home that night, boredom drove her to go through the pile of mail she had sitting on her desk. She had changed her mailing address from her P.O. box to this address. She hadn't really checked it because, I mean, who sends mail anymore? There really wasn't anything important she was waiting for and nothing beyond junk mail generally. Then she came upon it. She felt under devastation as she read the invitation in front of her. She was invited to Logan's wedding? Why would he put her on the list she wondered looking at the envelope. This was postmarked here, the return address was Hartford. This wasn't sent by Logan, this was sent by Shira. Did Mitchum tell her that he had seen them together. She hadn't thought Mitchum believed the just old friends thing Logan had said. The wedding was set for May 20th, 2016 2:00. This seemed a little early for the invitations to be going out. This felt like a message but was it from Shira or from the universe? Either way it was utterly devastating to Rory. She knew he was engaged, but seeing an actual date for a wedding was soul crushing.

A few days later, Luke, Lorelai and Rory were on their way to Nantucket. Rory still hadn't considered other ways to contact Logan. The invitation had taken the wind out of her and she didn't know where to go from there. She figured for now, she would deal with telling her grandmother. If she could survive that confrontation, than maybe she would feel a lot more confident.

As if sensing Rory's train of thought, Lorelai said,"We will be there with you every step of the way kiddo."

"Yes, I am here too Rory. Though I don't know how she roped us into a whole weekend there," Luke said sounding resigned to it.

When they got to Emily Gilmore's new home, Rory stood on the doorstep ringing her hands and looking at the door in trepidation. Her mother moved around her and hit the doorbell. "Sorry hun, it's too cold out here for this game. Maybe Mom will be too busy with her new family to even be worried," Lorelai said joking about how Emily had essentially welcomed all of the housekeepers family in.

Emily answered the door, smiling. "Mom since when do you answer the door yourself," Lorelai exclaimed.

"Since I gave Berta the holiday off. She should spend it with her family."

"That was nice of you mom," Lorelai said as they all removed their jackets and other accessories.

"Don't act so surprised, Lorelai, I can be nice."

"I think some one needs to tell the hundreds of previous maids. I think many of them didn't get the notice when they tore from the house crying," replied Lorelai.

"Smells great Grandma. I guess you didn't send the cook off too," Rory said asked trying to break the tension before this conversation escalated.

"Yes, it smells wonderful Emily. Thank you for having us," Luke chimed in trying to assist Rory in adverting the danger.

"Yes, well thank you Rory. I had it catered in earlier. I gave everyone time off until Monday so they could spend it with family The food looked delicious though so I will probably have to use these caters again."

"Okay Mom, are we ever going to eat the food, or we just planning on talking about it, here in the entrance way. Because if that's the case, I think I have some old mints in my purse I might need to break out."

"The food does smell really good and I am very hungry," Rory volunteered.

"Okay everybody, let's eat," Emily gestured them all in to the dining room, where there was enough food to feed all of Stars Hollow.

Lorelai looked around the table. "Well, I don't think we need to be worried about going hungry anytime soon."

They made small talk throughout the beginning of the meal and then fell in to a companionable silence while they ate. Rory didn't have an appetite because of the nerves that had set in. She had to tell her grandmother the same news that her mother had told her all those years ago. No, she wasn't a teenager but her decisions and her situation weren't any better.

"Rory is there something wrong with your food?," Emily inquired while eyeing Rory suspiciously.

"No, Grandma. I just don't have much of an appetite. But I do have something I need to tell you."

"What is it dear?"

"I'm...pregnant."

"I'm going to be a great grandmother?"

"Yes," Rory said somewhat hesitantly.

"This is fantastic. Another generation of Gilmores!"

"You're not upset grandma? The father and I have no plans to get married and I haven't exactly told him yet."

"Why would I be upset, Rory?"

"Don't answer that Rory, it could be a trap!"

Emily's smiled wide. " Oh stop it Lorelai! Rory is going to be a fantastic mother."

"That's what I told Rory," Luke threw in.

"Then we are in agreement Luke," Emily said as if that happened often.

Lorelai grabbed her chest, feigning pain.

"Really Lorelai. What is your problem?," Emily demanded, her voice becoming a bit louder on the word problem.

"This is the same Emily Gilmore who called my doctor demanding to find out the exact date and moment of the conception? The same one who tried so hard to hide my condition for as long as possible?"

"Stop being so dramatic Lorelai! Rory is a grown woman. Women raise children alone all the time now. It's the thing to do. I don't know why this generation doesn't even wish to get married anymore, it's like being a wife is the last thing they want."

"You made the doctor cry Mom! That time you called him, and acted like he was the one who got me knocked up because he couldn't offer you more information. You made him cry."

"This turkey is delicious Emily," Luke said knowing that there were a lot of emotions flying around between these three women and that it was not going to end well if the subject didn't cool down soon.

"Yes. I think they did a wonderful job with it. I will have to ask if they used a special brine. Does anyone wish for more," she said ever the hostess but secretly grateful for the break from the tension.

"I don't think I can eat anything more but it was wonderful Grandma," Rory said becoming anxious for bed and a bit of a break.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, but decided to let the subject drop. " Yes, mom it was very good."

They all retired to the living room and everyone except Rory was grateful for the after dinner drink and small talk. Rory excused herself, sighting her exhaustion and gratefully went up to the room she was staying in. She went to work on her book since she was tired but not really able to sleep. She must have drifted off at some point during her writing because she woke because she had to pee. When she went to the restroom though, she noticed she was bleeding. Panic immediately grabbed her. She started yelling "Mom, MOM!"

Lorelai came running down the hallway to Rory's room. "What, What?"

"Mom, I'm bleeding," Rory barely got out in the midst of the panic.

"Okay, hun let's not panic. This can happen for a number of reasons. I will go get Luke and have him drive us to the local hospital and they can do an exam just to double check everything, okay," Lorelai said calmly, but she didn't wait for an answer as she went to get Luke.

On the drive to the hospital, all Rory could think is that she lost her baby. She must have done something wrong. Maybe the one coffee a day wasn't a good idea. She knew the doctor had said a small amount, like one cup of coffee was fine. But she had said fine, instead of okay or good. Maybe Rory hadn't slept enough or got enough healthy food. She didn't realize how much she had become attached to the little pea until she though that the baby might be in jeopardy.

At the hospital, her mother helped her to fill out the forms and kept her busy with idle gossip in the waiting room. Deep down she knew that her mom was just as nervous as she was. Still, it really helped that she was here. It felt like forever in the waiting room, but in reality it was maybe fifteen minutes because they had hit a slow time in the emergency room.

The nurse that triaged her, was actually very encouraging. She stressed that this type of thing wasn't that uncommon,especially in the first twelve weeks of pregnancy. She said that something like 25% of pregnancy's had spotting, light bleeding for some reason, none of them harmful. Rory felt some relief at this, but she still desperately needed to be assured.

The doctor examined her and did not seem concerned, but she said she run a few tests just to be sure. Rory did seem dehydrated and the doctor had an iv put in for fluids. Her grandma had joined Luke in the waiting room and Rory really wished she could be a fly on the wall in there. She knew her mother was just acting so upbeat for her, but really Lorelai was just as anxious for her the doctor to give her the clean bill of health. Her mom had already discussed every silly topic she could think of, trying to keep Rory's mind busy. If she spent anymore time discussing the Bachelor and who might get a rose, she was going to lose it. But she knew her mother was trying to help so she participated. Finally, the doctor cam back to the room. She had a smile on her face. That was a good sign, right? Rory waited for the words, what felt like forever.

"Everything looked great on your labs. You've had enough IV fluids, so you are good to go home. Just take it easy the rest of the weekend since you were dehydrated, and make sure you get enough to drink. You may want to call your doctor's office on Monday and let them know about this visit."

Relief flooded Rory's face. Her baby was okay. She looked over at her mother to discover that she had a matching look. When they joined Emily and Luke, it became evident that everyone had been scared and didn't want to work Rory up. But now that she knew everything was okay, she knew just how much she already loved this baby. So as she walked out into the cool air with everybody, her whole body tingled with joy.

After the scare, they decided to head home early and take it easy the rest of the weekend in Stars Hollow. Emily was actually very understanding, asking Rory to call her soon. Rory slept most the way home, in the jeep. She quickly fell back asleep when they got home and slept most the day away on Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

After the whole pregnancy scare, Rory had considered telling Logan. She had wished he had been there, at the hospital with her. She had thought about it, what if something had happened to the baby? He would never have even known that their child had existed. Somehow that just seemed wrong. On the flip side, why should she take a wrecking ball to his life, to only end up losing the baby? If something happened to the baby, and he never knew about it, then he could just continue on with the 'dynastic plan' and live his life. Maybe her wanting him to know was only about her and not about him. She had gone over so many scenarios ever since she found out she was pregnant. She was only nine weeks and there was plenty of time left to stress about everything. She really wished there was a chapter in 'What To Expect When Your Expecting' on how to break the news to your baby daddy who happens to be engaged to someone else. Rory decided it might be best to wait out the next few weeks and then tell Logan when she was entering the second trimester.

Rory kept herself busy working on her book, editing the Stars Hollow Gazette, and working on her business contacts. She hoped to stumble across some freelance jobs too. She figured if she could keep herself busy, time would move much faster. She had finished a lot of her first draft of the book and was feeling very accomplished. She would have been ready to edit it and send off to book publishers soon, except she thought that welcoming her child into the world would make a great end to the book. It was a book about the mother-daughter journey, so what better than to end it with new life? Since there was some time to go before those chapters could be written,she was at a stopping point.

It was a little over a week since Thanksgiving when Rory pulled in to the old Gilmore residence, she needed to pick up some papers she left behind a few days before. When she got there though, she found that the house was being shown. This wasn't the first time she had come across her grandmother's realtor. However, everytime she saw another family looking at this house, she felt like this could be it, this could be the family. She felt like this was a little piece of her grandfather that she was going to have to say goodbye to. She decided to give the family their time and drove off without a destination in mind.

Strangely, she ended up at Paris' office. Maybe she would see if Paris wanted to get lunch. She walked in to the office, taking note of all the pictures of adoreable little babies and annoyingly happy families.

"Can I help you? Do you have an appointment?," asked the receptionist.

"Well no, but..."

"Sorry, we are an appointment only clinic. I can give you some brochures if you would like and I can make you an appointment for another day. Are you interested in interviewing to be a surrogate or are you looking in to surrogacy as a way to grow your family?"

Rory laughed, "I don't think that either is necessary."

"Angela, where did you put the Jacobson-Samson file," Paris said with agitation in her voice, as she came down the hall, walking with her usual energy.

Angela seemed to unsure, "I filed it away under S."

"I have told you, If it's a hyphenated name, file it under the letter of the first part of the hyphenation. It's not that difficult!"

"Paris, do you want to get lunch?" Rory asked trying to save the receptionist from Paris. Rory had been trying to save people from Paris since high school. This was nothing new.

"Angela, how long has Rory been here? Why haven't you told me she was here yet?," Paris asked now finding something else to annoy her.

"She didn't have an appointment. I didn't know..." said the now frazzled receptionist.

Poor Angela Rory thought. Paris had definitely been through her share of employees at the clinic. "Lunch, Paris?"

"Yes. It's about my lunch time now anyway. I normally take my lunch at my desk so I can work too but I'll make an exception for you. Let me go grab my things," Paris said walking towards her office.

Rory turned to the receptionist. "Sorry, I would say she's not usually like that but I would be misleading you. It gets easier when you get to know her though."

The receptionist just smiled. Angela was new, that's why she hadn't known to to let Rory back. Rory had a feeling that the first time she saw Angela, would probably be the last. If the look on Angela's face was any indication, Rory would be suprised if she was still there when they returned from lunch.

"We can take my car, unless you purchased one since I last saw you," Paris commented in a way that only Paris could. It wasn't meant as an insult, it was just a matter of the fact with her. She had no filter.

"No, I haven't bought a car since the last time we got together Paris, Rory said trying to keep the eye rolling to a minimum, " But I did drive my mothers Jeep here."

Paris, as usual, oblivious to her rudeness, said, "We'll take mine.

They talked of Paris' impending divorce on the way to lunch. Paris put on a brave face but Rory knew that it wasn't easy on her and secretly hoped that they would work it out. Paris and Doyle seemed dysfunctional but they had always managed to make that work for them. Rory had began to find them encouraging over the years. She remembered Paris being the most difficult person when she was pregnant. Rory thought that was where she had come up with the surrogacy career path. Doyle hung in there, doing whatever she asked, or rather demanded. She had thought they wouldn't make it that far, she would have taken bets at the wedding that Paris would be calling it off before six months. I mean it was Paris, and she was very demanding, but then when they kept passing the year marks, Rory's doubt faded away. That was why she was disappointed when Paris said that they were over.

"Rory, earth to Rory," Paris shouted.

"Sorry, what," Rory said pulling out of her thoughts.

"I said we're here. This is the Italian place I was telling you about. Very authentic. Well as authentic as you get in Connecticut anyway. It's been difficult to get a reservation here since it opened."

Rory felt her stomach, she wasn't really sure how it was going to react to Italian food. "Sounds good Paris."

The host sat them at a small table near the kitchen, which Paris approved of. Rory thought it was funny, that the restaurant wasn't even full. They had reservations, and people were desperate to get in, but they didn't fill the seats. This was a tactic used in New York or L.A. quite often, but definitely unusual in Hartford.

"I know the owner, in case you were wondering, that is why we got in."

"I wasn't wondering, Paris. But that's nice."

The waiter came over and took their order. Of course, Paris had many suggestions about what Rory should try on the menu. Rory decided on a simple pasta dish, much to Paris' dismay.

"So the sex is still amazing," said Paris, never considering that other people could hear her.

"Wh-at," asked Rory having no idea what Paris was talking about.

"The sex. Doyle and I started having sex again, and I almost forgot how incredibly passionate he is in the bedroom."

Rory cleared her throat, and eyed the nearby diners, in hope of giving Paris helpful hint. The three men seated at the table near them were clearly becoming way too invested in their conversation now. "Ummm...Paris, do you maybe want to talk about this someplace else?"

"Why," Paris turned around so she was looking at other diners, " Do any of you not have sex?"

"Paris," Rory said her voice now begging Paris to use some decorum.

"Fine. We can oppress our thoughts and urges for now, if that's what you want Rory."

Rory said "yes please," before looking over at the men who were now practically in tears from laughing.

Rory and Paris finished their lunch in peace. They made acceptable small talk and enjoyed their food. It turned out Paris was right and the food was very good and it didn't make her sick which was a definite plus.

Rory excused herself to the bathroom for what was probably the third time during lunch. When she returned Paris was waiting by the front door. She seemed to be grilling the concierge about something and if the man's face was any indication, he was not accustomed to being accosted like this. As Rory approached, the concierge excused himself, probably to go consider a career change.

As Rory approached Paris gave her a strange look and said "You're pregnant."

Before Rory could respond, someone called to her "Rory, Dear"

Rory knew the voice sounded familiar even after all this time but she had to turn around to ascertain, and found her fear confirmed. She pulled her jacket tight as possible as Shira Huntzberger approached and prayed that she hadn't heard Paris.

"Rory dear, how nice to see you."

"You too, Shira," Rory said plainly knowing it was a lie. There was a million people she would rather see at this moment.

"How is Emily doing? I heard she moved to a quaint little house in Nantucket," Shira said it as if a small house in Nantucket was equal to the perils of hell.

"She is settling in quite well, thank you. I will tell her you inquired, Rory replied, while trying to keep the hostility out of her voice.

"Please do. I never would have thought of living in Nantucket when I vacationed there. Emily is so resourceful," Shira said as she and her silent meal companion were escorted to their seats.

"I feel like there is probably a lot of things you haven't thought of," Paris commented.

"Paris," Rory said but secretly admired Paris' lack of filter at that moment. She noticed that Shira didn't turn or respond like she heard Paris, but Rory saw her back stiffen. As her and Paris got to the car, Rory felt grateful that Shira hadn't heard Paris announce her pregnancy.

"So Rory, who's the father?," Paris inquired.

Rory sighed, "Paris how did you know?"

"I have an intuition about this things Rory. You know what field I work in, right? I get women pregnant for a living. Now stop stalling Gilmore. Who is the father?"

"Paris, I haven't told the father yet so I would like to keep that under wraps until them," Rory said knowing that Paris was not good at keeping secrets.

"I'm going to find out. You know I will find out."

"I will tell you soon Paris."

When they got back to the office, they parted ways. Paris had tried one more time for Rory to divulge the father. Rory had never told Paris she was seeing Logan, so Paris wouldn't really have a reason to guess about him. Rory promised to tell Paris soon, for fear that Paris was going to hold her hostage in the parking lot.

On her drive, Rory considered the car situation. She couldn't really drive her mother's old Jeep everywhere once the baby came, and she wouldn't want to take the baby on the bus. Rory was broke as in she had no income. However, Rory wasn't broke in the general sense because she did still have money available to her from her trust fund, that she came in to when she was twenty-five. She had used a small portion of that money to fund her living in her last apartment while she was pursing her career. She had not dipped in to the fund much though because she knew that her grandparents were proud that they gave that to her and she wanted to use it sparingly and responsibly. She decided that a safe vehicle for her and her child to be would be responsible enough, and hopefully something her grandfather would approve of. It seemed she had found her next project to keep her busy.

Rory stopped by the Gilmore residence, and retrieved her laptop and notebooks she had forgotten there last time. She looked around the study, and then the house, trying to take everything in just in case it would be the last time that she saw it. She realized it was merely a shell for all the memories of her grandfather, but she would still miss it. Despite what she had told her grandma, she wished her grandfather was here, to see her become a mother. He may have been disappointed in the way it came about, but she knew he loved her and that he would have loved her child too. With that thought, Rory Gilmore walked out and locked up the Gilmore residence for what could be the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning two weeks later; Rory decided it was time to get a hold of Logan, as she was less than a week from her twelve week mark. If she started the process now, then she could make sure she could let him know by her appointment. She wasn't about to call his phone and risk a repeat performance with Odette. She knew exactly how to get a hold of him, so she texted someone she knew would help, eventually. Rory sent a text to Finn asking him to tell Logan she needed to speak to him.

She got a response within an hour, " _Okay Love, but are you sure you don't want to just run away with me_?"

Rory laughed, because it was Finn. They both knew they had become very good friends, and Flinn just flirted because it was his thing. She responded, " _Maybe another time."_

Lorelai suggested shopping for maternity wear. Rory was only eleven weeks and could still wear most her clothes comfortably. Lorelai had however insisted that they go shopping for her, Lorelai's treat. Rory knew that it was her mother's way of showing support.

"What do you think of this one, hun?" Lorelai asked as she held up a rather loud dress.

Rory gave the very loud dress a quick glance. "Pass."

"For me, I mean of course," Lorelai said, holding the dress up to model.

"This is a maternity shop, Mom. I know you can find clothes anywhere, but really?"

"No one had to know, it's maternity. It can be our little secret." With that she headed towards the fitting room.

Rory piled several things in her hands, and went to the fitting room too. Both Rory and Lorelai walked out wearing dresses at the same time.

"Not fair, you are going to be a radiant pregnant woman! You're going to be the glowing, small baby bump, pregnancy model. Like what most women imagine when they think about their ideal pregnancy. I know they say a mother had high hopes for her daughter, but this just isn't fair to those of us women who had acne, bloating, and not one ounce of some mythical pregnancy glow."

"Mom, I am sure there is plenty of time left in my pregnancy for me to bloat like a cow and get acne."

"Nice try cheering me up, kid. But you are just radiant," Lorelai said, beaming proudly at her daughter.

Rory tried on several outfits after that. She talked Lorelai out of buying any maternity clothes for herself. Rory would now have quite a maternity wardrobe and it actually felt pretty good to accomplish something related to her pregancy. She was just over a week away from her twelve week appointment and she knew that she was going to tell Logan. She was so nervous about all the drama that could ensue, she had really enjoyed the shopping reprieve.

"Come on kid, I bet we can get Sookie to scare up something for us to eat," Lorelai said giving Rory a sneaky look, "Especially if you tell her the news, I bet she will make you something special."

Rory made an exasperated eye roll. " Mom, you are shameless."

"Who, _Me_?"

On the way to the Inn, Rory's phone sounded with a text message. " _He can't talk now. Some sort of family emergency. The boys and I are headed to check on him. Will let him know once everything calms down."_ Rory wondered at what kind of family emergency he could be embroiled in now. Her ever wondering mind went to worse case scenario, he decided to elope with Odette and his mother was furious that she was deprived the social event of the season, Rory imagined. This thought made her sick to her stomach for the rest of the ride.

When they got to the Dragonfly, Rory decided to tell Sookie the news. Sookie was visiting with her Loreali so they could discuss the expansion. They were both very excited about purchasing the retirement home, which was in escroll right now. Sookie had bought her whole family with her to visit this time and intended to celebrate christmas here in a week.

"Sookie," Rory said, trying to get Sookie's attention without startling her. If she suprised Sookie, who knows how she would injure herself.

"Rory, girl," Sookie said, going in for a hug," I've missed you! What are you doing?"

"We were just doing some retail therapy." Rory held up her bags for evidence.

Sookie eyes grew wide as she looked at the bags from Peas In The Pod Maternity Store. "Oh my GOSSHH. Do you have some news?"

Rory looked at the bags . "Oh, wow. Sorry, that wasn't the plan for how I was going to let the news slip."

"I'm going to be a fun grandma," said Lorelai, feeling old when she said that out loud.

"The best," sookie said while touching Lorelai's shoulder, "You are going to be an incredible mother, just like your mother, Rory."

"Thanks Sookie," Rory was smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Sookie," Lorelai said, hugging her friend, "I'm so old."

Rory and Sookie laughed at Lorelai. It was going to be interesting watching her come to terms with being a grandmother. She seemed over-joyed by seeing the next generation, but not as joyed by being reminded of her own age.

"Okay, enough of that. You guys are going to make me all weepy. You hungry? Are you having any cravings?" Sookie looked around the kitchen as she went through recipes in her head, recalling what she craved during her pregnancies.

"Yeah tons! I am craving that fried chicken for sure. Oh, and some of that cheesecake, you make," Lorelai said while hopping around the kitchen.

"Not you," Sookie said, rolling her eyes, "What are you craving, Rory?"

"Oh thanks Sookie but I haven't been able to keep things down much."

"Well, I will make a lit bit of everything so you have some options."

Lorelai and Rory stayed in the kitchen chatting with Sookie while she cooked up a storm. Everything was smelling so good,much to Rory's surprise, and they had snuck a few bites while in the process. It was about halfway through the giant meal Sookie was cooking, when she went to the pantry to retrieve some mysterious secret ingredient, when they heard a loud crash.

"I'm all right," Sookie said as they raced in to the pantry. As Lorelai and Rory got in there, they discovered Sookie laying flat on the floor. She looked up at them, deer in the headlights look, "I thought I could reach something on that shelf but I still had to reach a little from the ladder, short arms and all. I don't think it was always like that. Did Rachel Ray move it?," Sookie demanded despite still laying on the floor.

"I don't know, Sookie. How about we get you up from there," Lorelai said, giving her a look of concern. This definitely wasn't the first accident of Sookie's they had witnessed, she was very accident prone.

"Fine, fine," sookie said taking there hands and beginning to stand up," Not fine, not fine," she started shouting, grabbing her lower back.

Lorelai and Rory exchanged a look, knowing that it was time for another hospital trip for Sookie. Lorelai left the kitchen to go get some help from other employees so that they could get Sookie to the car. They operated rather efficiently considering it had been a while since they had done this with Sookie since she had't been present around here much in the past few years. They traveled to the hospital in Lorelai's jeep, Rory calling Jackson on the way. He didn't seem that surprised either and promised to meet them at the hospital, after he got someone to watch the kids.

Sookie smiled. "Thanks guys. I've missed this, well not this, but this with you guys."

Lorelai laughed, "We know what you mean."

The doctor came in and examined Sookie. Nothing was broken, but she had threw out her back and it would take some time to heal. He gave her some pain meds and she drifted off to sleep. Jackson had shown up sometime during the tests the doctor was run, and was now asleep in a chair next to Sookie.

"Hey hun, why don't we let them rest and go grab some coffee?," Lorelai suggested, grabbing her purse.

Rory glared at her mom. "Coffee? You know I had my cup when we were out shopping this morning."

"They do make decaf, you know," Lorelai said, smiling sheepishly.

Rory gasped, "The horror."

"Okay, okay. I admit defeat, but you can get something else to drink, besides coffee."

They walked out the room and down towards the cafeteria. Lorelai got her coffee, Rory giving her a traitorous stare. Rory then picked up her poptart and an apple juice, which she noted was odd for her but just sounded good. She payed and walked towards her mother, but when she turned the corner out of the cafeteria, her heart stopped.

"Hey Ace."

Rory just stared for a moment,"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Logan said, giving a half smile," My father is here, he had a heart attack."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry, Logan." Rory felt terrible for him. She couldn't stand Mitchum but she he was still Logan's father.

"Thanks, but he's going to be okay, as long as he takes it easy, the doctor says. We'll see how that goes, " he sighed, "But what are you doing here?"

Rory was playing with the sleeves of her sweater, deep in thought. She knew she had intended to tell him this soon but she didn't think that right now was the best timing, with all that was going on with Mitchum. "Sookie fell off a ladder in the kitchen at the Dragonfly," Rory said looking up at Logan, trying to read his face.

"Ouch," Logan said, his eyes searching her at the same time, like he was looking for the answer to an important question. "Tell her I hope she feels better and to steer clear of ladders for a while."

"Oh, I will. I think Mom is considering baby proofing the kitchen for when Sookie is here."

Logan laughed,"Makes sense." He was quiet for beat. "You look beautiful, Ace," He said in a quiet tone, one he reserved for her.

She flushed,"You don't look so bad youself, mister."

"Can I ask you a question," Logan asked, while staring deeply in to her eyes.

"Anything."

"What's with the apple juice?"

The question surprised her and she ripped her eyes away from him to stare down at her drink. "Oh, ummm. I don't know, they were out of coffee," she fibbed and immediately felt guilty.

Right then, she was saved from having to explain more as someone called "Logan." Rory turned around to see Shira huntzberger. 'Oh great,' Rory thought.

"Rory, imagine running in to you again," Shira said smiling tensely.

"Nice to see you again," Rory said knowing it was anything but nice,"I'm sorry to hear about Mitchum, and I hope he gets well soon."

Shira stared Rory down, a tense smile plastered to her face, "Yes...well, thanks."

"I have got to get going," Rory said, looking down the hall, towards where her mom was standing. Lorelai's hands were full of cafeteria goodies and she was reading some sign on the wall. She didn't seem to have seen Rory's distress from where she was.

As Rory walked away she heard Shira say "Thank goodness you let her loose."

"Mom," she heard the warning tone in Logan's voice. At that, Rory walked at a brisk pace to her mom, tears in her eyes. She was once again imagining dealing with his family when she broke the pregancy news. What she didn't hear was what Shira said next.

"She's going to end up just like her mom."

"Mom," came the even more agitated warning because Logan had matured, when he was younger he just would have shouted and stomped off. THis was not the time and place to voice his agrievances.

"No sweetheart, I know that for a fact. I heard her friend, that Gellar girl, announce in the middle of that new Italian restaurant a couple weeks ago. She said that Rory was pregnant," Shira said in her normal gossip voice.

Logan didn't hear the rest of what Shira was saying because everything around him seemed to become blurry. 'Rory's pregnant' just kept running though his mind as everything else around him ceased to exist.


	5. Chapter 5

"You take the jeep home, I'll ride home with Luke," Lorelai said, Rory barely aware her mother was speaking. They were in their car on the way home, because Sookie had been released with pain killers and an order to rest.

"uh huh, sounds good."

"As long as you're awake enough to drive home?

"Yeah, sure."

"Then, I was thinking Vegas and strippers, and maybe fire juggling monkeys."

"Okay."

"Kid, your killing me here. What's wrong?"

"I ran into Logan at the hospital,"Rory sighed,"Well Logan and Shira, that is."

"What were they doing at the hospital?," Lorelai asked, wishing she wasn't driving so that she could see her daughter's face.

"Mitchum had a minor heart attack."

"Hmmm, wish I could say sorry."

"Mom," Rory Chided.

"Okay,I don't wish him a heart attack, just something very painful but not possibly fatal," Loreali said, and then turning more serious,"How did that go?"

"Fine, mostly because I didn't stick around for long."

"So I take it that you didn't tell him then?"

"No," Rory sighed loudly, "He was there because of his father and it didn't seem like the right time. Then, Shira walked up."

"Yeah, I can only imagine how fun that was."

"Even more fun than the last time I ran into her, because Logan was there and there were so many things in the air," Rory said, wishing things could work themselves out without Shira or other complications.

"What last time," Lorelai asked, feeling out of the loop.

Rory was surprised she hadn't thought to mention it to her Mom before. Though, she was so deep in thoughts recently that she couldn't seem to recall whom she told what. "I ran into her with Paris, at that new Italian restaurant, in Hartford."

"Was the food good? I've been wanting to go there."

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay, you can tell me later. Well how was the delightful Shira Huntzberger?"

"Making her typical underhanded comments about Grandma moving to a 'little house' in Nantucket," Rory replied, with an exaggerated eye roll.

Lorelai gasped, "Little? If only your grandmother had been there to call her a 'cocktail waitress'".

Rory and Lorelai laughed together, as Lorelai was pulling into the Dragonfly. Then she turned to face her daughter, " Take the jeep, but Rory you need to tell him now. There will always be a good excuse for why it needs to wait and then time will just get away from you. Your twelve week appointment it in a few days, he deserves to be there. He's already in town, don't let the opportunity slip away from you."

"I know, I know," Rory replied. And she did know, she just didn't know how. She left her mom at the Inn and drove home. She changed her clothes into some sweats and an old t-shirt. Then she opened the fridge to rummage though what was in there, since Luke lived here, there was actual edible non take-out food. Unfortunately, nothing sounded as good as chinese or indian take-out. Rory decided on chinese, since her mother hated how the house smelled after indian food. Which was funny because fifteen minutes after placing her order, her mother texted that they were too tired and were going to stay in an open room at the Dragonfly. Rory started flipping channels trying to determine what bad tv movie she could watch when her takeout came. After another fifteen minutes, she had picked out three contenders when the doorbell rang. Her stomach grumbled, excited for the takeout apparently. She got up to get her wallet and opened the door.

"Hey Ace."

"You're not the delivery guy," she said with a surprise, thinking to herself that she really had a way with words. Her mouth was going dry and she couldn't remember a time where she felt this on edge.

"Well, I sort of am tonight," he replied, holding up a takeout bag up from the local indian place and a beverage holder with coffee.

She stood back to let him in, for once she was at a loss for words. When she peeked outside, she could see a black Porsche driving off.

Logan walked in, knowing where the kitchen was and set the bag down on the table. Rory turned around and grabbed plates. Logan took the coffees out of the holder and set them in front of their seats, doing all in tense silence. Then Rory grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Not in the mood for coffee?," Logan asked, searching her face.

"It's kind of late for coffee," Rory replied sheeplishly.

"Late? This coming from the girl who would get up at 2 am and get coffee instead of a cup of water, before coming back to bed?"

"Yeah well, things change."

"Finn said you have been trying to-," but he didn't get a chance to finish.

Rory was playing with the sleeves of her shirt anxiously, when she blurted out, "Logan, I have something to tell you."

"Okay, tell away," Logan replied, while holding his breath because he was pretty sure this was the answer to his question. He has been thinking maybe his mom misheard Paris. When Honor had found Logan in the hallway in a dumbfounded state, he had shared everything with her. Including how he had simply asked his mother to stop talking and walked away from her, because he couldn't listen to her insult Rory. Honor told him he really needed to go talk to Rory, saying she knew that the two of them had a very strong bond. But he wasn't as sure, he loved Rory more than he would ever love anyone else. How she viewed him, he wasn't as sure. When he decided he needed to speak to her, he asked Finn for a ride to Rory's house, since he had a rental. On the way there, when Logan was so quiet, Finn had asked if Rory had managed to get a hold of him. Logan was surprised even more to find that Rory had contacted Finn to ask Logan to call her. His mother's words were starting to ring true.

"I'm pregnant."

He blew out his breath. He was even more afraid of her answer to his next question, because he knew that they weren't having an exclusive thing so it was possible there was someone else. It was possible that she had moved on from their affair quickly, but he hoped not because it would break his heart again. When he looked into her eyes, he realised he had been quiet a while.

"How far along?," he managed to ask.

"A few days over the eleven week mark. You are the father. It seems our time in New Hampshire, left us with a token," she said, answering his unspoken question, while fidgeting.

"Wow. How long have you known?"

Just then the doorbell rang, and Rory thought 'Saved by the bell'. She answered the door , to find the chinese delivery man. Which was perfect timing, because it seemed her appetite had faded. She then walked back to the kitchen and knew, from Logan's face that avoidance wasn't going to work.

"How long?," Logan asked, not letting the comment drop.

"About seven weeks," she said, quietly.

"Seven weeks? You just contacted Finn, were you finally deciding to tell me? Why wait so long and why not call me directly? I would always answer your call," he said, quietly, because he was hurt, not angry. Had she been scared to tell him? Did she really think he was the type to walk away from his child?

"I tried contacting you before," she said tears in her eyes, "It was about a week and a half after I found out I was pregnant when I got the courage to call you. It was nerve wracking, Logan and then...Odette answered the phone. Then, there was your wedding invitation with the perfect engagement photo of the perfect couple. I mean you guys look so right together. Do you know if you google 'ways to tell the father', you get a bunch of 'cute ways to tell your husband your expecting' pictures and videos. There was no article on how the mistress tells the man, who is engaged to someone else, that she's knocked up," Rory said, not bothering to breath much between sentences.

Logan's eyes showed how much those words pained him, even while his face remained calm, "Don't call yourself that Ace."

"What? Mistress? That is what I am or was, or I don't know how that works."

"Please, Ace. You were never and will never be my mistress. There is too much history between us to simplify it like that. Odette was all a part of the big plan my parents had, not one I minded much after you walked out of my life, because business became all that mattered."

Rory had never really asked much about Odette or their arrangement. She knew in her mind, and from small things that Logan had said, that Odette was a part of Mitchum's plan. She didn't ask much else, because the more she knew, the more that Odette would become a real person. That's what happened after she moved in with Logan and Rory realised Logan wasn't hers.

"I am sorry though at the bad luck of having her answer my phone and I have no idea why you got an invitation. I didn't put you on the invitation list."

"Right, that would be kind of awkward. Very new-age of you though," she attempted to laugh through the tears, but it came out bitter.

"Ace," he tried to soothe her, as he took her in his arms.

"I am not telling you so that you feel obligated to do anything. I can raise this baby all on my own, I'm not asking for anything. I just couldn't not tell you and put you in a situation like Luke was with April."

He backed away a bit, "Well, thank you for that. I am glad that I am finding out before the baby is twelve years old," Logan replied somewhat snarky. Then he reigned in his irritation, because he knew this was not going to help. He knew she was hurting, because of choices they both had made. He just wished she believed in him more.

"I only waited as long as I did because of the risk of miscarriage. I spent about two weeks trying to figure out the best way to approach everything, after the phone call and invitation fiasco, and then there was a scare, and-"

"A scare?" Logan asked, not letting her finish, because now he found his heart beating faster, if that was possible. He clenched his right fist at his side, so stressed at the situation that he had put them in.

"I was at Grandma's place, for thanksgiving, and I had some bleeding. It freaked me out at the time, but it turned out, it's not an unusual thing, especially if it's that early in the twelve week mark. By the start of the second trimester, everything calms down, and the chance of comlplications like miscarriage are much less. So then I started thinking, what if I told you, and then I lost it. I would have uprooted your life for no reason."

"Not for no reason, Ace! I deserved to know that we had a child that we lost, if that had happened. I deserved the chance to be there for you, when you were scarred at thanksgiving. Don't take my opportunitys away based on some miscalculated martyrship."

Rory hoped to make him understand."It wasn't martyrship, well I don't think. It was so confusing. But that's why I asked Finn to let you know I needed to talk. My twelve week appointment is in a few days and I couldn't wait any longer, until after the appointment. Everything seems to be going well and I wanted you to know."

"I know I've made a mess of everything, but I want to be a part of my child's life," he said, looking her in the eyes, so she would know he was being honest.

"How is that going to fit into the 'dynastic plan' and your marriage with Odette," she asked because she didn't believe he was thinking this through.

"Screw the plan and there is no marriage to Odette. We broke it off over a month ago."

Rory was quiet because he had broke it off, and while that should have been good news, he hadn't thought to let her know. He hadn't called, texted, emailed or screamed from roof tops to let her know he was free. Maybe he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She took a breath, because he was waiting for her reply and she was still trying to process. "Okay, then. You can be as involved as you want. I just don't want for my child what I had with my dad. He was only there whenever it was convenient for him. I don't want you flying in and out of this baby's life like that. You don't have to be involved, but if you are, there needs to be a constant. If that's just holidays or it's weekends, we can figure it out."

"Dammit Ace! I am not Christopher! I know he left you with some major baggage, but I would not do that to my child! I know I don't have the best example of a loving and constant father, but the good news, is I know what not to do because of that," Logan said, still trying to keep his cool. This kind of conversation might have made a younger him storm out, but he was no longer that immature. This was the woman he loved, even if she didn't love him the same way and she was carrying his child. He needed to stay put, so that she knew he was going to stay through the pregnancy and raising this child.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm just scared," she cried.

"It's okay, It's okay Ace. We'll work it out," he said, pulling her into his arms, "How about we heat this food up, and go find one of those movies you have watched thousands of times. We can iron out details later."

"Sounds good," she said, lifting her head off of his shoulders and wiping her eyes.

They started to heated up the take-out and walked out to the couch. Once they were seated, she started to calm down and something didn't add up. So she turned to and looked at Logan,"You didn't seem as shocked about my announcement as I expected," she said eyeing him suspiciously.

"My mother dropped the bomb first. Right after you and I talked, she said she had heard Paris announce that you were pregnant."

Rory couldn't hide her surprise and disappointment, " Really? I didn't think she heard Paris."

"Well, she was waiting for the perfect time to release her knowledge. She doesn't know who the father is though. Yet, that is," Logan said, the last part, with a smile.

"Oh, GREEAATT. Can't wait for that."

Logan laughed, "It's going to be okay Ace. My parents are either going to be very welcome to you and the baby or they are going to miss out on their son and grandchild's life. I will make it a priority to make sure of it. Besides, Honor is going to be thrilled to finally be an aunt and I have a feeling she really missed you too."

Rory yawned. It seemed all the announcements and emotions flying around, she was rather tired. She ate a small amount of both the indian and chinese food, and then fell asleep, with her head in Logan's lap and her feet curled up on the other end of the couch. Logan reached for the flannel blanket strewn of the back of the couch, and covered Rory. He reached out, ever so gently, and touched her stomach. Their baby was growing in there. He smiled, as he dozed off next to the woman he loved, and his unborn child.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when Rory woke up, she was alone on the couch. She sat up slowly, trying to avoid the nausea. She looked around, wondering what happened to Logan. Maybe he left a note, or maybe he took his chance to leave last night when she fell asleep. She felt slightly disappointed at that thought, but also understood if he needed time to wrap his head around everything. Then he walked out of the kitchen, holding a couple of mugs.

"Good morning, Ace."

Rory looked at Logan though heavy lids, unable to shake the sleepiness. Why did he look so bright and put together already? She was sure she looked a mess. "Good morning. What time is it?"

"It's after nine. You were really out, so I walked down to that grocers, and grabbed a few items for breakfast."

"Sorry I slept so late. Wait, what? You walked to Dosey's ?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't there. It was some young kid."

"But... everyone... gossip," she mumbled.

"I really don't think anyone noticed me."

"Oh, they noticed you. You are very noticeable."

He laughed, "Well thank you."

"It's going to be all over town before lunch. Ms. Patty and the ladies are going to be taking bets," she said, panic in her voice.

Logan grabbed her shoulders gently to calm her. "I think that it will be fine, Ace."

"Of course you think it will be fine, you don't have to be here to deal with it."

Logan looked hurt, "Well, I hope to be here quite a bit."

Rory immediately regretted how she said that. "That's not what I mean, Logan."

Just then the door opened and in walked Loreali, who was oblivious to anyone else, as her back was turned to them and she seemed to be on the phone. Rory called out, "Mom."

Lorelai let out a little yelp of surprise and dropped her phone. She bent to pick up her phone and turned around saying "You're going to give your old mother a heart attack, Ror-"

Logan plastered on a smile, hoping to avoid some of the awkwardness. "Hello Lorelai."

"Hello Logan," Loreali said, but her eyes were on Rory, asking a question.

"He knows Mom."

"Yes, and I just want you to know that I intend to be here for your daughter and our child. I am going to be here."

"Well, I am glad to hear that, but don't you have a fiance or wife that may need you to be there for her," Loreali asked, her words dripping with both curiousity and sarcasm.

Logan, gave a tense smile, " Bringing out the big guns. No, I don't have either of those waiting for me. While I did have a fiance hand picked by my father, we called it off over a month ago. And I have no other priorities over making sure that I will be there for both Rory and my child."

Lorelai looked at Logan, accessing his sincerity. "Okay then."

Logan gestured to the kitchen,"I have plenty of doughnuts and coffee, if you'd like."

Lorelai walked towards the kitchen."You should have led with that."

"Oooh, coffee, Rory said, " but I only get one cup," she frowned.

"I got some decaf for you."

Rory stomped her foot like a petulant child. " But what it the point of decaf?"

Logan looked at Lorelai, who shook her head 'no', warning him not to go there. Logan held in the laughter.

Lorelai grabbed a doughnut and her mug, and retreated up the stairs. "I just have to freshen up and grab some clothes for Luke."

Logan let out a tense breath, "Well that was a somewhat awkward start to the morning."

"No. That went better that expected," Rory said, then took a sip of her decaf and made a displeased face.

"Really? I hope your Mom won't be displeased with me forever."

"Nah. I don't think she is displeased with you, she just wasn't very happy about the whole situation to begin with. I think she sees parallels between me and her when she pregnant with me."

"Parellels? I hope that she will come to see that this isn't going to be similar in many ways. I am going not going to be absent from this baby life. I am not Christopher and I am going to be there for you too, Ace."

Rory simply smiled in response, because she was still so lost about what any of this meant for the two of them, and she was too afraid to ask. He was there now but what about after he spoke to his parents? What did there mean?

"So, when is your next appointment for the baby?"

"Monday, the nineteenth."

"Can I be there, please?"

"Of course," Rory said with a smile, relieved that he was the one who brought it up. She has know idea how the rest of this was going to go, but at least everything was okay this far. Maybe they could figure this out.

Logan's smile faltered and his face grew serious, "So next step is that I tell my family."

That pulled her out of her warm and fuzzy moment. There was nothing like the thought of Mitchum and Shira too sober her up. How long could they keep them out of the picture? "Can we wait until after the next appointment? It's the twelve week mark that most people wait to announce the news."

"Okay, we can do that. Afterwards, they will still have a few months left to get excited about being grandparents again."

"You could tell Honor, if you think won't mind keeping the secret for a few days."

"I think she would love the chance to keep a secret from our parents."

"Okay, then it's settled."

"Ace, I have to get back to London for business. Any chance you want to join me there for a few days?"

Rory looked at Logan, trying to read his intentions. This situation was so complicated, and her emotions were on high right now. She wanted to join him, but she felt like they needed a more serious, air clearing conversation that wasn't going to happen when he was trying to catch up with work. "I don't think that's a good idea just yet."

Logan's eyes looked hurt for just a moment, before he gave his trademark smile. To any one else,it would appear geniune. But Rory saw that there was no smile in his eyes, and that he was trying to be okay with her answer. "I fly out soon. But I will be back before your appointment on Monday. When I tell my parents, I am going to ask Mitchum to transfer me to the New York office so that I can be closer. Please let me know if there is anything you need in the next few days. Please, Ace," he said, in a desperate voice. She wondered if he felt as confused as her.

"I promise, I will keep you updated," Rory said, knowing what he was asking. He just wanted to be kept in the loop, and assure her that he that he was going to be there. With that Rory went to shower and dress because she was sure that she didn't look the best right then.

She emerged, feeling a bit more ready to deal with the day. She found Logan,sitting at the kitchen table, reading his emails on his phone. "What time is your flight?"

"Three-thirty," he said, " this feels familar."

She was quiet. Not wanting to disturb the peace, she tried not to think of the last time that he had a flight to catch.

"Sorry, wrong thing to say right now," he mentally kicked himself. He had never felt at such a loss for the right words. He wanted to be able to put everything to rights, but he knew it was going to take more than a few words. He would make her understand that he was going to stick around.

"Do you have a ride to the airport, because my Mom has the car."

"Yes, I called a car. Well, initially I called Finn, but he had no idea where he was."

"Should we be on our way to help him?"

"He'll be fine. Not the first time that he woke up in a strange woman's house, I am sure he can figure it out."

She laughed, "Okay, well will your car be here soon?"

"Yes, why don't you ride with me? Then you can take the car to run whatever errands you want."

She hesitated, "Okay," she relented. Then she heard the car pulling up, and went to grab her purse and shoes. As she was headed to the door, she recalled something she should bring for Logan. She went to her room, and grabbed the ultrasound pictures off of the bedside table.

Once they were safely in the car, and moving, she pulled the pictures out of her purse, and turned to Logan. "I have something for you to take a look at, "Rory handed him the ultrasound pictures.

Logan's face lit up with a genuine smile "Are these what I think they are?"

Rory returned the smile, some of her fear bashed for the moment. "Yes, they are our baby's first pictures."

"This is great Ace! Can I keep one of these?"

"Yes, definitely." Rory took the sheet back and tore it down the middle, leaving them each two.

Logan leveled Rory with a serious gaze, "This makes it so real."

"I know, I felt the same when I got these," she said, immediately regreting it because it was another reminder of the days she hadn't told him.

Sensing her discomfort, Logan said," It's okay Ace, we're going to put it behind us. I am not going to dwell on the time it took you to tell me. Let's just work on the future for this baby."

Relief flooded her, because she believed that he meant it. He wasn't going to hold it against her and that would certainly make it easier for them. She just didn't know where this left them because Rory had come to realise that she didn't really approach relationships very well as adults, in fact she makes a mess of them. Not that they were in a realtionship, but well, it was complicated.

They reached the airport, and Logan looked to Rory, "Call me day or night, I will be available for you. I will see you in a few days." With that, he reached over and pecked Rory on the cheek. She didn't know if she was disappointed that it wasn't an actual kiss like that had done so freely a few months ago, or if she should appreciate that he was being respectful.

Rory wanted to appear nonchalant, " See you then."

"Then, Ace."

She had the car and driver take her to see her mother at the inn after that. She knew Lorelai had more she wanted to say, but had been waiting until they had a moment without Logan.

When she walked in to the Dragonfly, Michelle was at the front desk. Rory waited for Michel to finish taking a reservation and then asked, "Have you seen my Mom?"

Michel sighed, "Well good afternoon to you to. But of course, just like you mom, you do not wish to ask how I am doing."

"Sorry Michel, how are you doing?"

"Well it is pointless now," he rolled his eyes," how should I know where your Mom is, contrary to belief, I am not her keeper."

Rory took off quickly trying to avoid more from Michel, shouting as she walked away, "Okay, I will just go look for her."

She finally spotted her mom in a hallway linen closet, on the second floor. "Hey, Mom."

Lorelai jumped,"Really kid, you have got to stop scaring me."

"Sorry," Rory replied, but she was laughing.

Lorelai looked at Rory, as if the answer to her question was written somewhere on her."So, how is everything?"

"Well, everything is fine. At least I think everything is fine. Logan knows, and he says he's going to be here. He wants to come to my next baby appointment, and he seemed sincere."

"That's a good place to start," Lorelai said, hoping she sounded supportive. She had her own fears, but she didn't think that was what Rory needed right now. She did believe that Logan loved her daughter, but she just hoped he could come through on how to support her.

Rory kept replaying everything that had happened through her head. She was playing with her sleeves and shifting her weight from leg to leg. " Yeah, I think so."

"Well, where is he now?"

"He had to fly back to London for business."

"Oh," was all Lorelai could manage to say.

"He had to take care of some business, Mom. He's going to be back for the doctor's appointment and he wants me to keep him updated on everything."

"So much for no other priorities."

"He has major business in London. He can't just stop everything, Mom. Besides,he wanted me to come to London with him, but I told him I didn't think that was a good idea."

Lorelai looked at Rory, with curiosity in her eyes."Why's that?"

"I am just so confused about where we are. I mean he said that he wanted to be there for the baby, but I don't know where that puts Logan and I."

Lorelai hated to come to Logan's defense. "I heard him say he was going to be there for you and the baby, Rory."

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean he wants to be there with me. I mean he called off his engagement, but never saw fit to tell me before now. There must be a reason he didn't tell me. Right?"

"If you wanted to know where he thought you guys were at, why didn't you just ask?"

"Because I don't want him to be with me because I am the mother of his child, and he feels like he has to be."

Lorelai just looked at her daughter. This was her Rory, who had always gone through school, so sure of herself. She struggled when she first got to Chilton, but she perserved and became a Valedictorian. She had never seemed so lost as the past few years. Why was her daughter so unsure of herself now? "If you think Logan would only be with you because of the baby, then you are blind."

"I don't know Mom."

"How about we go eat at Luke's. He would probably make you anything you are craving with a little bit of begging," Lorelai said, with a big smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Why do I think you are going to use my pregnancy to get whatever you want to eat?"

"And afterwards we could get some ice cream...oh, and whip cream, maybe sundaes."Lorelai was making herself hungry.

Rory followed Lorelai out, a sundae was actually sounding pretty good right about then. On the way, as her mother talked up her usual storm, Rory was only half participating in the conversation. Her mind was on Logan, and how he was feeling about this whole thing. She was hoping to get more clarity when he returned for the doctor appointment.


	7. Chapter 7

It was two days later, when Rory woke around seven in the morning. She had not been sleeping well and she hated mornings. Why did it have to be morning? She was so tired and now that she was awake, she would never be able to go back to sleep. She padded out to the kitchen calling out "Anyone home?" It looked like Luke and Loreali were both gone already.

Rory occupied some of her morning by reading all the online newspapers, and trying to read some of her newest book. It didn't matter though, because not even her favorite pastime could keep her mind from wandering. She had so many thoughts that had been bouncing around in her head the past two days. Now that Logan knew, she couldn't help wondering how he felt. He had texted her many times over the past two days, Rory was pretty sure he had been reading about pregnancy symptoms. He had texted her to ask her about her nausea, was she tired, did she need anything. It was comforting that he really did want to be involved, but all the texts seemed distant. It was all about pregnancy symptoms and small talk, but neither one of them crossed the imaginary line.

Rory heard a knock at the door, and when she opened it, she saw a package at the door and a UPS truck pulling away. Did her Mom start ordering from catalogs again? She thought Luke had gotten that under control. But then she saw that the package was actually addressed to her. When she opened it, she saw a card on the top with a message, " _Sleep well, Ace_." Putting aside the paper, she pulled out a giant snake like pillow, that said Snoggle on the label. "A pregnancy pillow." Realizing she was talking to herself, she took her phone out and started dialing.

"Hey Ace."

Rory smiled. "Thanks for my gift."

"Just wanted to make sure my baby mama is sleeping well."

Rory cringed, not liking 'baby mama' anymore than 'mistress' "Ughh, please don't say 'baby mama' ever again."

He laughed, "Duly noted".

"Well, I look forward to trying out the gift."

"Let me know how it works, when I come in a couple days for the doctor's visit. If it's working well, I might just get myself one," he joked.

"Most certainly. Will we be meeting at the doctor's or do you want me to pick you up at the airport?"

"My flight comes in late Sunday night , how about I swing by and pick you up before the appointment Monday?"

"Sounds good, see you then."

"Okay, see you then Ace."

Rory hung the phone up, still uncertain about where they were but feeling confident about the effort that Logan was making. She knew that they had made a mess of their romantic relationship but she felt that they could be sucessful at this parenting thing, maybe. They could right? Rory decided to get herself out of the house and hopefully out of her head. She stopped by Lukes and got some lunch to go for her and Lane.

Luke nodded,acknowledging Rory as she walked in. "What kind of craving you having today, Rory?"

"Well, since Mom isn't with me, I am probably craving significantly less. But I was hoping to grab something to go for Lane and I."

Luke smiled at Rory. "No problem. I will get you a few of everything, I can bring it by in a short while, on my way to see your Mom at the inn."

Rory laughed, "Thanks Luke, you understand me so well."

"Years of studying the species known as Lorelai Gilmore," he deadpanned.

Rory continued on her way to Lane's house, hoping that a talk with her friend and some good food might help bring her out of her funk.

"Hey Rory," Zack said, walking past her, dressed for work.

"There he goes, off to his respectable job," Lane said as Rory walked in to the house.

Rory tried not to laugh at Lane's dramatic stance on responsibility. "You make the words 'respectable' and 'job' sound so horrible."

"No seriously, I have to go make sugar free muffins for the twins school Christmas party. Then, some how, I got looped in to helping count Box Tops. We have become boring everyday PTO parents," Lane said in one breath, followed by a big sigh.

"You are not. You are very fun, very hip parents."

"That's it! I'm throwing sugar in the muffins. How would they know," Lane said, walking around the kitchen, like this was the biggest decision of the year.

Rory pretended to be deep in thought about muffins."Well, I think they might wonder why they taste so good."

Lane dropped the bag of sugar on the counter. "We are so unrock and roll. I am so boring. I am going to become my Mom soon."

"You are not becoming Mrs. Kim, Lane."

Lane remained silent, as if she didn't agree but she figured there was no use discussing it anymore because it couldn't be helped.

Rory decided it would be safer to switch topics. "Logan sent me a pregnancy pillow."

"Okay, and how does that make you feel?"

Rory just looked at Lane, like that was an odd question.

Lane cringed."Sorry, it's just I don't know how to respond because I don't know how you want me to respond."

"I don't know how I want you to respond either, I don't even know how I want myself to respond. I mean, I am glad that he seems to want to be involved but I feel like there is so much to figure out."

"Have you talked to him?"

"We've talked. Well, mostly we've texted about my sleeping habits and pregnancy symptoms."

"Rory-"

"I know. I know, we need to talk about more but how do I start that conversation? Shouldn't the details of where we stand come before the talk about baby names?"

"Well, I don't know that you and Logan have ever done anything the simple way."

"I know."

"I am here either way and I know I haven't always been his biggest supporter because you have been hurt in the past with him, but I don't think you will know unless you ask."

Luke stopped by with the food right then, so Lane and Rory let the subject drop so that they could eat. Rory made sure to thank Luke, because she knew that he could have sent Ceasar with the food, but this was Luke's way of being there for her. She wouldn't have been surprised if he wasn't actually planning on going to the inn before she had stopped by.

"This taste even better than normal," Rory said, looking as if she was really enjoying her food, " This is the incredible. I wonder what Luke has changed."

Lane laughed," I think that might just be the pregnancy talking."

"Are you saying this food doesn't taste good?"

"No, it taste fine. I am saying it taste just like it always has."

"Well I definitely like that better than when the smell of all food was making me nauseous."

"Understandably, " Lane said smiling.

After they had finished eating, they discussed Zack's new responsible job as well as the band. It was funny to Rory how Lane was feeling too adult and to bored, where Rory had been feeling so lost and not at all where she figured she would be in her thirties.

"Do you want me to help you organize whatever Box Tops are?"

Lane waved Rory off, "No, I'm not going to drag you down with me."

Rory went to the bookstore and spent a large amount of time perusing the selection of books. Rory hadn't been reading as much as she used to in the previous year or two. She had become so busy trying to figure out her life, that she had forgotten parts of herself, including her love for words. She felt that might have been a part of her difficulty in her journalism career, she had lost her love, her passion for the written word. Rory recalled the break where she worked for Andrew at this had ended up spending more on books then she had actually considered how much easier life seemed at that time, when she knew exactly where she was going and had mapped out how she was going to get there. It was strange how life have actually happened, not getting to her intended destinations as easily as she had assumed she would.

Rory purchased a few books and made her way home. On the way home, she passed Kirk, chasing his pet pig, who had apparently gotten off his leash. She also heard Taylor yelling after him "Keep that animal away from there, he's going to mess up the decor for the christmas parade! Kirk, Kirk!" Rory laughed to herself, because Star's Hollow was one thing that didn't change.

When she got back home, she saw that Loreali's jeep was in the drive. Rory had forgotten that Loreali said she was going to come home earlier today because it was friday and they were going to the movies because _Jerry McGuire_ was playing, or rather because they liked to go no matter what was playing. Rory looked at her watch and realized it was almost five.

As Rory walked in the house, she saw Lorelai walking down the stairs. " Hey Mom."

"Glad to see you remembered. I was so excited for our movie night, couldn't wait to get home. Only to see that you weren't even here. I was so devestated, my only daughter, and she has no use for me," Lorelai said, intentionally using her melodramatic voice.

Rory ignored her mother's rant. "Just let me put my stuff away and I will freshen up really quick."

"You already have that pregnancy brain, kid," Lorelai teased, following Rory.

" I don't think that's a real thing, Mom. They have researched it and there is no scientific reason for pregnant women to be forgetful."

"They researched it? Who is they, anyway? A bunch of men? And how do they research that exactly? Don't believe everything you read, kid."

"Coming from someone who believes every fake celebrity death hoaxe that floats around."

"I don't believe them really. I just don't not believe them."

"Excellent use of the double negative there. Remember the last time, you called me upset that Adele was dead."

"Well, if she was gone, who would Set Fire To The Rain?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay, are you ready or what?"

"Yes, but why in such a hurry? The movie doesn't start for almost two hours."

"Yes, well, you are forgetting dinner at Lukes. Then we need to pick up the snacks we are going to sneak in, upsetting Kirk. Also, we need to get the best seats on the couch."

"Excellent points."

Lorelai shouted, "Hey husband, your favorite customers are here."

Luke's eyebrows shot up, "Should I warn Ceasar?"

"Maybe you should, I am famished. I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"I just bought you lunch, a few hours ago. I know you are not starving, Lorelai."

Lorelai, grabbed her chest,"What a horrible thing to say to a woman! Are you calling me, your adoring wife, fat?"

Luke looked slightly abashed, "No. That is not what I mean."

Lorelai grinned, and laughed because that still worked. "Must have subsistence."

Luke walked off, shaking his head in defeat. "Okay, coming up."

Rory laughed, "You should take it easy on him, Mom. He's good to you."

Lorelai smiled and looked up to the counter where Luke was now. "I know."

A few minutes later, Luke walked over and set down stacks of pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Lorelai immediately took a bite, and said, "I knew you loved me. I might just need to marry you."

Luke smiled, "You already did that, twice."

"Not you, I was talking to the pancakes. But your good too, I guess."

Luke walked off, rolling his eyes. Rory laughed to herself, about what a handful Luke has with her Mom.

Later, as they were getting ready to leave, Loreali turned to Luke, "Are you sure you don't want to go to he movie with us?"

"No, you guys enjoy. I need to close things down here."

Rory stepped outside, while Luke and Lorelai were kissing goodbye. She thought to herself, that Luke was probably glad to have Rory take over the movie night. He had taken over the duty when Rory was away.

The movie was enjoyable, even though Rory had seen it many times. It was nice to have a night like this with her mom because she was nervous about her appointment on Monday. It felt like a big step for Logan to be coming with her. Rory suspected that her mom knew that and it was one of the many reasons that she was keeping her busy with this movie night.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Fudge or caramel, for the sundaes?"

"Well how does one choose?"

"I agree. Both it is then."

They walked in to Doseys then, each picking up the necessary items for sundaes. When they walked over to the checkout line, Taylor started ringing them up.

"Hi Lorelai, have you had a chance to sign up for the Christmas decorations watch yet?"

"The what, Taylor?"

"The watch. It's a shame we have to watch this year, but some hooligans were taking down some of the decorations."

"Those darn hooligans," Lorelai said, mocking Taylor.

"No really, Stars Hollow used to be a safe town. I don't know what is going on, but I won't let them ruin the Christmas spirit."

"No, of course not."

Taylor finished ringing them up, and handed them the bags. Loreali and Rory walked out the door, as Taylor called after Lorelai, "Make sure to sign up for a time, Lorelai."

Rory laughed, "He does know you're not signing up, right?"

"I don't know, but I love hearing how he says hooligans."

They went home, to find Luke dozing off on the couch. Lorelai woke him, and he moved to the bedroom, leaving Rory and Lorelai to start yet another movie that they had seen hundreds of times. They did eat their sundaes too, of couse. It might have been a good thing that Luke was in bed so that he didn't have to witness how many toppings her mom fit on her sundae. After the movie, Rory fell asleep with her new pregnancy pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Rory laid in bed wide awake, just like she had been doing for the better part of an hour. She just couldn't seem to motivate her foggy brain. Her Mom had managed to keep her busy most the weekend, trying to keep her from over-thinking. It had helped to keep busy but she still couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering. Now that the day of her appointment had rolled around, she was a bit on edge. She wondered if Logan would feel overwhelmed by all the information at the appointment.

"Good morning Sleepyhead," Lorelai said, walking in to Rory's room, "I am headed to the Dragonfly, if you are sure you don't need me to come to the appointment."

"No. Mom I think it is better if it is just Logan and I, this time. Might be overwhelming if i bring an entourage."

Lorelai made a face, like she was pondering the wonders of the universe. "I don't know if two people make an entourage. What do you think is the minimum number for an entourage?"

"Four, maybe," responded Rory, playing in to her mother's game.

"Okay, well. If you need me, give me a call. I would be there in a heartbeat, or a handshake which ever one applies here."

"It's killing you that you aren't coming this time, isn't it?"

"Well, you are my baby, having a baby. My first grandbaby, a once and a lifetime experience. A whole new stage of life, for you and for me. Wanting to check on both my future grandbaby and my baby seems only natural."

"I promise to give you all the news, as soon as I get out."

"Okay, okay. I'm headed out, " Lorelai said, as she grabbed her purse and headed to the door, "I will be waiting to hear all about the visit and how my future grandchild is doing in there."

After her mother left, Rory started getting ready. After she showered, she decided to wear one of her new maternity dresses. It was a navy blue wrap-around dress with light blue trim and a v-neckline. Rory wasn't more vein than the average woman, at least she didn't think so, but she knew that the blue in the dress looked good on her and made her blue eyes pop. She wanted to look good, which was silly for this type of appointment. She didn't really want to examine why she felt the need to dress up today.

She checked her watch, and grabbed her purse because Logan could be there any minute. When she opened the front door and started to walk out, she ran right into someone. She looked up to find Jess standing there, giving here a look of amusement.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" Jess asked, looking like he wanted to laugh at her, "Is there a special on burritos at Al's again?"

"I have a doctors appointment today."

"Is something wrong?"

"No,just a normal exam for the twelve week checkup."

"Oh, okay. Everything is going okay with the whole baby thing then?"

"Yeah. I think so." Rory didn't know why she still felt awkward discussing this with Jess. Nothing had happened between them for over five years now, and they had both acknowledged that they were better off as friends than they were as a couple. She knew Jess was being a supportive friend but she didn't know if he would be as supportive if he knew the details.

Jess waved his hand in front of her face,"Earth to Rory."

"So, what are you doing in town?" Rory asked desperate to change the subject.

"There is an author in Hartford that I have a meeting with tomorrow, and I figured I could stop in and say 'hi' to Luke while I was here."

"Who knew there could be decent authors in Hartford," she teased.

"How do you know she is decent?"

"She huh? Well I assumed she is decent if you are wanting to print her book."

"Flattery, why thank you Ms. Gilmore. So have you got around to telling the father-to-be?"

Rory looked up at the sound of a car, "Yes, speaking of," She said, feeling an awkward deja vu coming on; a town car pulling up into the gravel driveway.

"Who's that? The father to be? This makes me think of that time I visited you at your grandparents, when you were dating that pompus ass from Yale."

As if perfectly timed, Logan opened the door, and started to get out. When he looked up to see Jess, he had an unreadable look on his face.

"Rory, don't tell me that Jackass is the father!"

Logan walked up to Jess and extended his hand to shake, "Hey man, how are you?"

Jess looked annoyed,"Okay."

"I know that we got off on a bad foot all those years ago. I don't remember exactly how it went down, but I remember a lot of booze and being in a bad place with my Dad so I am sure that I acted like an immature ass. Since you are practically family to Rory, I hope we can start over."

"Yeah, okay," Jess said, looking Logan straight in the eyes, and then picked his backpack up and made an exit in to the house.

Rory didn't know what to expect, over a decade later, and she still felt like an awkward child at this moment. She knew that this moment was just a reminder of some of the immature issues that her and Logan had all those years ago. She knew that they had all grown over the past ten plus years but she also knew that Logan's calling Jess 'family' was his way of putting jess in his place; just as Jess felt the need to protect Rory still and wanted Logan to know he would be watching.

"Okay," Logan turned to Rory, "You ready to go Ace?"

"Yes," she said, trying to get a hold of her thoughts, "Let's go."

Logan held her hand while Rory climbed in to the town car, and Rory couldn't help but love the feeling of his hand in hers. The contact felt so right, yet so dangerous. Rory could never manage to have just a little of anything with Logan. She had definitely learned that lesson when she ran in to him in Hamburg, over two years ago.

They settled in to the car, and Rory gave the driver the address of the doctor's office. Her mind was drifting back to that night in Hamburg. The moment she had seen Logan across the bar, everything around her had ceased to exist. She could feel his stare, when he spotted her too;it was like a meet-cute from a movie. Once he approached her, they caught up quickly, avoiding all old topics like the turned down proposal, she never told him about her tears while on the campaign trail when she missed him, and she never asked him if he thought of her. It was all talk of careers and funny things that Finn had done, that is until he told her that his father wanted him to propose to a french heiress that he had been seeing. That should have stopped the pull that she felt to him, but she told herself he wasn't engaged, and one night would just have to be enough. She couldn't even remember who initiated the first kiss that night, but she knew that they were helpless to stop the tornado that followed them to the hotel across from that bar.

"What's going on in up there? Deep in thought?," Logan asked Rory, looking at her like he was unsure if he should be bracing himself for that answer.

Rory didn't really want to share her thoughts. " Nothing much."

"Okay, "he said choosing to let it drop, "So Honor is overjoyed to be an aunt and I wouldn't be surprised if she has bought haords of baby clothes by now. Plus she says she will be there for support when Mom and Dad disown me forever."

"Well glad you have someone to back you in the Lion's Den."

The car pulled into the parking lot of her doctor's office. Logan got out and then extended his arm out to help Rory out of the car. They walked in to the doctor's office and Rory walked up to sign in while Logan stood a few paces behind her. The waiting room wasn't too busy this morning, so Rory hoped the wait wouldn't be long.

Rory and Logan sat there in mostly silence for about fifteen minutes. Rory had checked the time on both her cell phone and the clock on the wall numerous times, thinking that it had been hours. Logan had been on his phone, answering work emails and also anxiously watching the time. The wait felt excruciating, and nerve wracking. It hadn't even been this bad when she had been waiting for the results of her pregnancy screening.

"Lorelai," a nurse called, "Lorelai Gilmore"

Rory jumped up and said "That's me."

Logan laughed, standing up next to her. The nurse just looked at her; Rory guessed it probably wasn't her first experience with an anxious pregnant woman.

The nurse, who had introduced herself as Karen,led them back and took the usual meaurements. Rory noticed that all her measurements were the same as last time, she hadn't gained weight because she hadn't been able to eat much at first. However, her blood pressure was higher than it had ever been. She asked Karen about it, and she told her that she was still very much in the normal range.

When they got back to the room, the nurse had Rory lay on the exam table and pull up her shirt so that she could find the heartbeat. The ninet seconds or so it took the nurse to find it on the doppler, were the longest ninety seconds of Rory Gilmore's life. She didn't even realize that she had been holding her breath, until she heard the heartbeat. Relief flooded her.

She looked over to Logan, who looked in shock, "Is that.."

Nurse Karen said "Yes, that is your baby's heartbeat. The baby has a strong heart rate at 158."

Logan looked anxiously at the nurse,"Is that a normal rate?"

"Yes, generally anything between 130-180 is considered normal, and different times of the day it may fluctuate."

Logan smiled, and Rory thought she saw glossy eyes. He mirrored her thoughts at that moment;her baby, their baby was healthy.

Nurse Karen left, saying "Dr. Johnson will be right with you soon."

Logan sat in the chair next to the exam table and simply said "Wow."

"Yeah," said Rory knowing exactly what he meant by that.

A couple minutes later, the doctor knocked and then entered the room. "Good to see you again Rory. Where is your mother?"

"She is sitting this one out," Rory responded, not surprised the doctor remembered her mother.

"Yes, well her unusual questions will be missed."

Rory laughed, wondering how sincere she was really being. At her last visit, Lorelai had peppered the doctor about every question she could think of from now until her grandbaby turned five and the doctor had been very patient, even attempting to answer questions that made no sense at all to anyone other than Lorelai.

"Is this the baby's father?, " Dr. Johnson asked.

"Yes, this is Logan."

Dr. Johnson shook his hand and then dove right in to all the necessary information for them both. Everything was looking right on track and healthy. Rory would need to do some of the routine blood work before she left and then they could schedule the next appointment. At the next appointment, they would do an unltrasound where they could find out the gender, if they choose to. The doctor ended by giving them both a copy of her card, and saying if they had any more questions, to feel free to ask.

When they exited the doctor's office, Rory looked over at Logan to see if he was okay. He looked a bit overwhelmed, but in a this in surreal way not in a running for the hills way. He reached for her hand, and she responded quickly. They both craved the simple connection, just then.

They got in the car, Rory reluctant to let go of Logan's hand long enough for them to get seated. Once they were in the car, Logan looked to Rory with a big smile on his face, "You hungry?"

"Yes, of course," she responded, because he should know the answer to that question.

Rory didn't bother asking what restaurant they were headed to, because Logan knew what she liked and he had great taste. She just sat back enjoying the ride. She thought that the appointment went well and her nerves seemed to be calming. I guess they calmed a great deal because she drifted off to sleep, leaning her head against Logan.

She had no idea that Logan was watching her, with a smirk because this was the second time she was falling asleep on him. He was happy that she felt safe enough to do just that and over joyed that everything was good with their baby. Their baby, WOW. He was going to be a father. He smiled at the woman he had loved since his days at Yale, the one that he thought he had lost all those years ago;she was going to be the mother of his child.

When Rory woke, she toke a moment to get her bearings because she hadn't even realized she was that tired. She saw Logan looking down at her, and wondered if he had been trying to wake her for some time now. He smiled at her, "I am just going to run in and and grab our lunch."

This is when she woke up enough to realize that they were parked in front of Luke's. She looked at Logan confused,"What are we doing here?"

"You seemed to tired to go in and have lunch somewhere. So I called and talked to Luke and he is hooking us up with your favorites. We can take them back to Lorelai's, since no one is there."

She was a lit unsure about this development. " Okay."

Logan exited Luke's a few minutes later, with three large bags in his hands, laughing. He handed them in the car to her and then said, "Looks like Luke knows you well. He gave you half the menu from what I can tell."

They arrived at her house quickly and after they got out, Logan let the driver know he could leave. Rory found that she looked forward to some time alone with Logan. When they got to the front door, Rory unlocked it. Rory decided to stop over thinking where thing were going. She turned around to Logan who was behind him, and she leaned in and kissed him, "Thank you for being here today."

"That's not a proper 'thank you'", Logan said, and sat the bags of food on the porch. He pulled her to him, and kissed the breath out of her. One kiss carried in to another, and another; until Rory pulled the door open behind her because she knew they couldn't stay on the porch unless they wanted to give the neighbors a show. They stepped in to the house still kissing, Logan's hand now running up underneath her shirt, stroking her lower back. She reached for his buttons,and then stopped when she saw eyes on them.

"Wow, sugar," Babette said, with a giant smile. So much for being alone.

Next to Babette was Lorelai just staring for a moment, like she was at a loss for words, and then she gathered herself and said, "Dirty".


	9. Chapter 9

Babette looked between Rory and Logan, as if she was trying to do the math. Rory while trying not to blush like a school girl, looked over at Logan to find that he was his confident self. He had his trademark smile on, and she didn't know why that was so frustrating.

Babette smiled, "Well, I have to get back to Morey," she held up a dvd, "Thanks for the movie, Lorelai." She gave one last suspicious glance at Logan and then made her way out.

Logan stepped back out to the porch and grabbed the food that had been forgotten in their frenzy a moment ago. When he came back in, armed with the bags from Luke's, he said, "Want to join us Lorelai? Luke sent more than enough food for all of us."

Lorelai opened her mouth,and then closed it again. She seemed to be having an internal battle. "Thanks but I need to get back to the Dragonfly. I left Michel alone with the new cook and if he hasn't made her quit be now, I'll be lucky."

"It was nice seeing you again Lorelai," Logan replied and then headed to the kitchen to set down the bags.

Once he walked off, Lorelai turned to Rory, "Hey kid, did you discuss anything? Like where this is going, besides the bedroom?"

"No, I just figured it was time to quit thinking about it and just let it happen."

"I don't think you got pregnant from thinking. As I recall it, there shouldn't be that much thinking involved, if you are doing it right," she said with an exaggerated wink.

"Okay, I think I get your point," Rory sighed, "I don't know if I am ready for that kind of talk."

Lorelai gave Rory a quick hug before leaving, "Well, you better get ready."

When Rory walked in to the kitchen, Logan was sitting at the table, already digging in to Lukes.

"What happened to ladies first, mister?"

"I worked up an appetite putting on the show for your mom and neighbor," he replied with a sexy smirk.

Rory got herself a plate and set down, "This looks good."

"Everything okay with your mom? Or was that just a covert meeting about me?"

Rory gave a tense laugh and shook her head, "No, just my normal mom."

Logan just looked at her, as if he could read the answer in her eyes. Rory didn't know where they go from here. How did this become so complicated? There was a time before she turned down his proposal where she wasn't afraid to say anything to Logan, but that felt like ages ago.

"I never should have started this whole 'what happens in Vegas thing' Logan. The moment I knew you were seeing Odette, I should have put the brakes to anything happening between us," Rory said, admitting for the first time aloud that she had been the one to start this whole mess.

Logans phone rang. He ignored it."Ace, I am the one who was engaged. I am the one who should have 'put the brakes' on. I have never been able to resist you, and I acted greedy. I wanted to take whatever you would give me, consequences be damned. I never should have put you in that position, you deserved so much more," Logan said, in a much softer and less confident voice than he was used to. His phone rang again and he silenced it.

Rory had started to tear up, "I was the greedy one. I knew you were taken and that your family had a whole plan for you and that you were happy without me. I had to have you, my life was a mess, and I needed you. You had everything figured out and your life was all together", she sighed, and wiped a tear way. "It's just, the moment I saw you, I felt it right away again. Everything seemed right again, until you mentioned that you were seeing someone and it was serious. Instead of accepting that, I suggested our arrangement, because some time in my life, I decided that I was okay with being a homewrecker as long as it satisfied my needs."

Logan looked at Rory with sadness in his eyes, "You are not a home wrecker." His phone continued to vibrate on the table and he looked at it as if he wanted to toss it through a window.

"Yes, I am. After that mistake with Dean, I felt horrible and I thought it was just some bad decision but doing it again made me realize maybe it's me. Then carrying on with you for so long, I am definitely a homewrecker, Rory exclaimed, " I told myself you were mine first. That's how I reasoned it to myself. As if our relationship in the past gave me permission to wreck your relationship with Odette."

"RORY..." The phone vibrated yet again, and Logan decided to turn it off.

This phone was never going to stop interrupting them, maybe it was a sign. " Go ahead and take it."

"No, it's okay. I can turn it off."

"Take it and make sure everything's okay."

"Okay," he said, because then he could give her more of his attention. Plus, he considered that it might give him some time to think about what he really wanted to say to Rory.

Logan had walked out to the family room as he answered the phone. Rory could here the change in Logan's voice. She heard that it was Honor he was talking to know, but whatever the news was, did not seem the greatest. Logan's shoulders had tensed up and he was pacing as he talked to her. He hung up the phone thanking Honor.

"Everthing okay?" There seemed to big a hesitant pause on Logan's part. The silence was wearing on Rory quickly, maybe because she was a Gilmore and silence wasn't something they did well.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag. Dad was trying to get a hold of me because there was a problem with a client in London and when he couldn't get a hold of me, he contacted my secretary who I left little to know information as to my whereabouts with. Which of course, left him infuriated. Then apparently my mother got a hold of gossip from one of the DAR ladies whose granddaughter saw Logan Huntzberger at a OBGYN clinic. Needless to say, my parents are freaking out on Honor because she is the only one who was answering her phone."

"Poor Honor," Rory said, trying to make light of the anxiety that whole situtation was giving her, "you must go rescue her. I know she would defend you to your parents, but I am sure she is already feeling th pressure."

"I don't want to leave right now. We are in the middle of a conversation," he said, seeming unsure of the right thing to do at that moment.

"We have plenty of time for that conversation. Honor's time is probably running out before they decide to disown her, "Rory said, only half joking.

"Okay, I will call you after I speak to them and lay it all out," he said, and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. Then he turned back, to give her a gentle but much longer kiss. "We'll talk soon."

With that he walked out of the kitchen and out of the house, leaving Rory alone with a lot of feelings. She could only imagine what Shira and Mitchum were going to say about her carrying Logan's child. The thing that upset her, was maybe Mitchum had been right about her all along. She couldn't hack it as a journalist, she was not in the New York Times working her dream job, but she was knocked up and essentially jobless. The thought that he could have been right all along was a tough cookie to swallow.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan drove towards Star's Hollow, towards the Gilmore's residence. It was dark now because it was after nine. He had spent quite a while at his parents going back and forth, with both his parents, because he was blessed they were both in town at the same time. Then he had gone back to his hotel to work out the business problems in London, because he might be furious with his father, but he did like his job, and he did like the family bussiness.

He had so many thoughts in his head. He needed to get back to Rory, he didn't want to leave her hanging in the middle of that conversation. However, he was having trouble collecting his thoughts. Things with his parents had gone about as he had expected, with his father accussing him of not being careful enough. They didn't have any qualms about him carrying on an affair with Rory, or anyone for that matter. They both just felt that he was so naive for knocking up 'that Gilmore girl'. His mother even went so far as to suggest that Rory had tricked him into getting her pregnant, which was set Logan off. He tried to calmly tell them where they could stick those kind of comments. His mother went on to point out that Rory didn't have much else going on for herself. Logan told them that he would be in the child's life, and that while he was figuring things out with how that would work, they were going to have to deal with it. He hoped that they would come around eventually, but either was he was going to be a present father either way.

He knew that he needed to go and talk to Rory. It sounded like a great idea, until he started running scenarios through his head. Rory had declared her feelings of guilt and how she had 'needed him', but she had never once declared any sort of feelings for him or a wish for more than what they already had. He had thought they were headed there before he left, but now that he replayed everything that had been said, he wasn't so sure. He had waited for her to ask him to leave Odette or for any indication she wanted something more, every time they were together. He would have dropped it all for her, he would do anything for her, but he had no intention of making a fool of himself. He wasn't going to give up his life, his perfectly constructed life, for the girl that didn't really love him. He had thrown it all out before and got down on a knee, and asked the love of his life to marry him, so sure it was right, and then she had ripped the carpet out from underneath him. He couldn't deal with that kind of pain again.

In Star's Hollow, but no more sure about what he was going to say, he pulled his father's Porshe over and parked. He got out and decided to walk Star's Hollow, hoping that would help him pull it together. He saw that it seemed like most things were closed here this late at night. He could see the light on in Luke' diner but he knew that probably wasn't the best place to go right now.

Logan could hear quiet music off in the distance, and he swore there were hushed whispers being carried by the wind. He rubbed his eyes because he felt as if he was dreaming. When he heard the rustle of keys, he looked over to find the owner of Dosey's Market locking up. He remembered the antidotes that Rory had told him about, and the town meetings that always sounded fictious. What was his name, something with a T? Someone shouted "Taylor", as if to answer his question. Taylor, tha's right! He saw an older woman approaching Taylor with determination, and noticed that the quiet music came to a halt. He listened closer, and heard nothing, not even the hushed whispers. Taylor and his partner walked off in one direction, and Logan continued his walk in the opposite direction.

He heard the music again, and the hushed whispers were growing louder; it became less of a hushed whisper and more of a humming of voices. He started looking around as he was walking until he came to a spot imbetween buildings, where he saw tables and chairs. There sat about twelve people, including someone playing music quietly in the corner. As someone who had all sort of secret and improtu meetings when he was younger, he didn't bother asking questions. He found himself a seat and asked the person who seemed be serving drinks for a beer. He figured that they didn't have very many options on the drink menu here. Logan just sat there, in the quiet secret bar. He was already nursing his second beer, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, hey there honey. What are you doing here alone?"

"Just having a drink," Logan turned his classic smile on the older woman who he had seen talking to Taylor earlier, "and how about you, what are you doing here?"

"Same. It's a good thing they opened this secret bar during the week, for the holidays that is. A woman needs some place to unwind, if you know what I mean, " she said, giving him a dangerous smile.

"Ms. Patty, I think Taylor was looking for you," came a voice from behind Ms. Patty.

Logan looked up to find Jess standing there. He didn't even notice when Ms. Patty walked off, because he was too busy thinking that this was terrible timing. After going rounds with his parents, he didn't have the energy. It seemed obvious that Jess still didn't want to be best buds with him,which was fine because he had no desire for that himself. However,he thought a decade later, maybe they could have been cordial at least. Logan couldn't help feeling like Jess may still be pining for Rory but that seemed nuts because they had been history since high school. Right, but he and Rory were college sweethearts and here she was carrying his baby.

"What you doing here? Celebrating your future fatherhood," Jess asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Logan tried to remain cordial but his smile was hiding his clenched teeth."It's a nice night, for a cold beer."

"I really wouldn't have guessed you were the father, back when she told me she was pregnant. I should have, but I didn't."

Logan knew Jess was only goading him and could tell that Jess had already had more than enough to drink so he didn't ask for any details about how Jess knew. "Okay. Good to know."

"I wondered why she took so long to tell the father, after telling me at Luke's wedding that she was pregnant," Jess said, watching Logan intently, "Then Luke told me earlier, you were engaged to someone else when you knocked Rory up."

"It was a regretable situation," Logan replied, because he didn't owe Jess an explanation, but he did regret how he had let everything happen.

Jess angled him with a knowing look, "I guess at least this time around, you guys are cheating on other people, instead of each other."

Logan rolled his eyes,"I never cheated on Rory. We were broken up, and I tried to move on and lick my wounds," Logan paused, "Why am I explaining myself to you? Since when did Luke turn in to the town gossip?"

"Oh, Luke didn't tell me this. Rory did. Well she did, a decade ago, when she showed up at my publishing house, wanting to get even," Jess said, knowing he was dropping a bomb," well, I have to get going and... congrats on the whole father thing."

Logan sat, speechless. Who knew that something that happened a decade ago would have the power to shake him like this. He knew Rory and he had speed bumps all those years ago, they were young and she was his first relationship. He didn't see something like this coming though; not then and not now, all these years later. He was going to need something more than beer, he thought as everyone started pulling the tables and chairs up against the wall around him.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Rory woke up and checked her phone, only to see nothing; no alerts, no texts, nothing. Last night she had sat around, waiting for Logan to return so they could finish their conversation. The text that she had received from him late last night wasn't very detailed; " _Sorry, got roped back in to important business and it could take a while. Can I call you tomorrow_?". Why did he suddenly seem so distant? She had thought they were getting somewhere yesterday before he had left to talk to his parents. He hadn't even called to let her know how that had went. Did they scare him? She felt so confused but she didn't want to pressure him, so she would wait to hear from him to get a hold of her today.

She rolled out of bed and patted out to the kitchen, wrapped in her favorite blanket. Her Mom was sitting at the kitchen table, two cups of coffee and a box of doughnuts sitting on the table by her.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, " I got us some substance, a balanced breakfast to start the day out the day."

Rory huffed, and grabbed for the coffee, taking a large swig. She recoiled then saying, " This is decaf! Did you just try to pass off decaf?"

Lorelai smiled sheeplishly,"Well of course, trying to watch the intake for the grandbaby. I am even drinking decaf in solidarity."

Rory gave her mom a suspicious look then, "No, your not. You don't drink decaf for anything."

"I am, I am, and look,"Lorelai said as she took a sip of her drink, "It's just as good." Lorelai tried not to visibly cringe as she took a sip of the coffee.

"You okay hun?"

Rory knew why her Mom was still home instead of at the Dragonfly like normal; her Mom wanted the details from her encounter of Logan last night."Yeah, I think. Logan left last night in the middle of our conversation and then he texted that he was stuck with some business. It felt a little bit like avoidance."

"Well if it walks like a duck, and talks like a duck, it's probably not an elephant," Lorelai said, with an added florish at the end.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's how the saying goes, Mom."

"That's the Lorelai version of it," Lorelai winked.

Rory shook her head, "Now you have your own version of sayings that have been around since long before you were born? Yeah, the conversation seemed to be going somewhere serious. I just started blurting out all of my feelings and confessions at once, like I was helpless to stop it."

"Ahh, the old verbal diaherria. Had a few bouts of that myself."

"Glad to know you're enjoying my pain, Mom. I on the other hand, am not amused. Just lost and embarrassed," Rory sighed, " I am a total mess! No wonder he doesn't want to be around me."

They heard the door open and shut, and they looked at each questionly,before Lorelai shouted "Hello? Who is there? Your not an ax murderer are you?"

"Well maybe if you ever locked the door you wouldn't have to worry about that," Luke responded and walked towards the kitchen.

Lorelai looked at Luke whose clothes were all dirty and wet, " Was there a major rain storm that we missed?"

No. The dishwasher over-flowed and flooded the kitchen. I got it fixed and cleaned up but my clothes are a different story. Cesar is watching the place while I get washed up," Luke said and then walked over to give Lorelai a kiss.

"Nope Buddy, not happening. I love you but shower first, then kiss," Lorelai said, pushing him away, "I thought you had extra clothes you kept in the apartment at the diner?"

"I haven't bought them home to wash recently, and I moved some of the stuff over here while Jess is staying there."

"Hey Rory," Luke said, eyeing the doughnuts and coffee on display, "that doesn't seem like a well rounded breakfast. How about you come to the diner so that I can make you something?"

"Hey! It's decaf," said Lorelai.

"There are no nutrients that a pregnant mother needs in doughnuts."

"Okay, okay Luke, I will come to the diner."

When Luke went upstairs to get cleaned up, Rory turned to Lorelai, curiousity getting the better of her, "I didn't know that Jess was staying in town."

"I didn't either," Lorelai replied, "but Luke mentioned last night that Jess is staying in town while he is trying to work with this author. He seemed to think that Jess had something going on with her." Lorelai waggled her eyebrows up and down to indicate what might be going on.

"Hmmm," was all Rory responded because she was already looking at her phone to see if she had missed anything.

"Okay, go get ready. Maybe the diner and getting you out is a good idea."

An hour later, Lorelai and Rory walked in to the diner, arriving just after Luke who had driven over because he insisted it was too cold to walk.

Rory pulled out a magazine with cars for sale that she had picked up at Doseys' Market on the way to the diner. She started browsing through, not really paying attention as she flipped the pages. Rory looked up from one of the pages, when she saw Jess coming down the stairs from the apartment above.

Jess saw her, hesitated a moment, and then said "Oh shit." He seemed frozen in spot for a moment, his vision zeroed in on Rory before he turned and hightailed it up the stairs.

"What was that about?", Lorelai asked Rory.

"I'm not sure," Rory said, looking very confused. She got up," But I am going to go find out," and went up the stairs too.

Rory entered the apartment without knocking, finding Jess looking through the cabinets in the kitchen. "What are you looking for?"

Jess moaned, and ran a hand though his hair, "Asprin."

Rory looked Jess over, he looked like he'd barely slept. "Someone have a hangover?"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," snarled Jess.

"Well you are in a peachy mood. What was the whole thing downstairs about?"

Jess pinched his nose at the bridge. "Just stuff coming back to be from last night."

"Like what stuff and what could it possibly have to do with me?"

"Oh damn Rory! I'm sorry Rory, I really am. I don't know why I did it. Way too much to drink last night at the secret bar."

Rory was very confused, but she knew she wasn't going to like where this conversation was going. Had he told the town gossips that she was pregnant? "Okay, I'm still missing something."

"Okay so I guess you haven't talked to him yet?"

"Him who?" Rory asked and then it hit her all of a sudden and her expression turned grim. She knew the answer.

Jess exhaled deeply,"Logan."

"What did you say to him?" Rory demanded, "and where did you see him?"

"First, you have to know I didn't mean to make things harder on you and I had drank more than I have in years."

"Spit it out Jess!"

"I told him about that time you came to visit me at Truncheon," Jess mumbled.

"You did WHAT?"

"I told him that I was glad you guys were finally cheating with each other and not on each other. Then he acted like he didn't know what I was talking about and I thought you had told him because you wanted to get even."

"Oh come on Jess, why are you trying to blow up my relationship with the father of my child? I don't need your help doing that, I can handle that all by myself! So you told him we kissed and I left?"

Jess' face was grim, "Well, I don't think I got in to any details."

"You left him to think we slept together?", Rory asked, anger rising in to her voice.

Jess looked Rory in the eyes, regret reflected in his, "I'm so sorry Rory."

"Save it. I don't get why you would do this to me. I know things didn't work out five years ago, but I thought we were friends now."

"I don't know Rory, it wasn't even about you. I had something else bugging me yesterday and I lashed out and you didn't deserve it."

"No, I didn't," Rory said and walked out of the apartment. She walked down the steps to the diner, with tears in her eyes. Her mother and Luke looked at her with curious eyes, and so did the rest of the nosey diners. Rory walked straight out of the diner to avoid spying eyes, and Lorelai followed quickly.

Once they were on the sidewalk, Lorelai asked "What happened kiddo?"

Rory was panicked, she paced the sidewalk not knowing what to do with herself. "Jess told him. He told him and he's going to think I am horrible," Rory said in distress.

"Jess told who, what? And when? I am going to need more to go on here."

Rory stopped pacing but she switched her weight from leg to leg, "Jess told Logan. He told him yesterday and that's probably why I didn't see him last night. He scared him off, because he told him." As Rory spoke, she only made herself feel more stressed.

Lorelai wanted to get to the bottom of this, but whatever was going on was really stressing Rory out, so she spoke more calmly then usual, "Okay, one more time, a little slower. Jess told Logan what?"

"He told him about the night I came to see him in at Truncheon in Philadelphia."

"Well Philadelphia is where Truncheon is but when did you go and see Jess, and why would Logan care?" Lorelai asked. Then her eyes grew wide, "Logan is the father right? Not Jess?"

"Of course Logan is the father!"

Lorelai's brows furrowed and she shook her head, " Okay, sorry. But then what am I missing?"

Rory's eyes teared up. She wass helpless to control the shame, fear, and anxiety that had set in. "Jess told Logan about how I came to see him in Philadelphia ten or eleven years ago."

Lorelai still looked confused but didn't want to press her daughter, "That was over a decade ago, why would Logan care about that-," Lorelai's mind was running through things, when she realized Rory was at Yale around that time.

Rory looked at Lorelai, her eyes still misty,"Yeah, I was with Logan when I went to see Jess."

"Okay, why did you go to see Jess? Logan didn't know back then?"

Rory hadn't shared what had almost happened with Jess with her mother all those years ago, because she didn't want her to be disappointed. "I went to see Jess when Logan was out of town, cliff diving."

Lorelai stared at Rory, "Did you...you and Jess?" Lorelai couldn't seem to formulate a full sentence. She knew that Rory had a thing with Jess a few years back, like five but she had no idea there were other times. When did her daughter develop such a flimsy concept of faithfulness?

"No, no. I think I wanted to, but not conciously at the time, I mean," Rory exhaled a breath, trying to gather her thoughts and slow them down. "I got the invite to Trucheon after Logan left, and I was mad at him for sleeping around with his sister's friends."

"I remember that, the 'bridesmaids debacle', you told me about that, at least."

"Yes, and I remember that you took Logan's side when I shared it with you later."

"Sorry hun, I am always on your side, but I don't think you can just not talk to someone for a long time like that and assume you are together."

"I can see that now, but I couldn't back then. I was so hurt, so while I don't think that I went to see Jess to get even, once I was there, I wanted to hurt Logan like I hurt. I couldn't go through with it though, I kissed Jess and all I could think of was Logan."

Lorelai went out a whistle, "I bet Jess really appreciated that sentiment."

"Yeah, I had led him to believe that Logan and I weren't together anymore, so when I told him I loved Logan, he was disappointed."

"Well sweetheart, you have your mother's knack for ruining relationships. But you're young, and there is still hope for you to get it together long before I did."


	12. Chapter 12

Snow began to fall, only adding to the chill that Rory felt. She had left her coat in the diner, refusing to go back in there with the gossipmongers. Rory crossed her arms and tucked her head in, trying to keep herself warm. "See, even mother nature is mocking me!"

Lorelai held her hand out to catch snowflakes and shot Rory with a sad look, "No, sweetheart. It is December and around here that means snow."

"Really, says the woman who always believes snow is a sign? Am I that pathetic?"

Lorelai didn't respond, instead she went back in the diner and grabbed both of their belongings. Rory could see the determined look on her mother's face, even from the window outside; it said 'say something, I dare you'.

They walked in silence for the next few minutes. Rory's head was spinning with the possible repercussions of the information Jess had leaked. How could she make Logan understand her state of mind then and why she had never some clean to him about that night?

"Hey kiddo, I could play hooky today and we could just sit at home with a _Fast And The Furious marathon,_ what do you think? Vin Diesel jumping across bridges and his dead-but-not-so-dead love?" Lorelai didn't give Rory much of a chance to answer. "I am up for anything; we could do some retail therapy or we could try out every weird imaginable combo of toppings at Taylor's. Or..."

Rory decided to interupt because she knew how long this could take. "Thanks Mom, but I a going to have to deal with Logan. I don't think delaying it is going to help any. How about I take you up on a movie marathon this weekend?"

"Okay, kiddo. But you call me anytime today and I will ditch work to hang with you."

"You really want to ditch work today, huh?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and gave Rory a playful look. "Just trying to be supportive."

Luke came walking towards them just then and looked between them, his mouth set in a grim line. "Jess just filled me in on how he messed up Rory. I am sorry and if it means anything, Jess feels terrible."

Rory sighed, "I know, Luke. It doesn't mean much right now, but maybe it will later."

" If you are headed to talk to Logan, take my truck," Luke said, as he threw her the keys.

Rory caught the keys, and took a moment to consider. "Thanks Luke."

Rory turned to walk back towards the truck. She heard her mother yell for her to call her but she didn't respond because she was already deep in thought. She knew she couldn't let this fester between her and Logan. They might not be together and who knew what the future held for them, but this would only make the co-parenting thing even more difficult between them.

* * *

Rory drove to Logan's hotel on autopilot and the drive seemed to go fast, despite her was staying at a ritzy hotel, called The Williamson, that had just been built in Hartford about two years ago. It wasn't part of a chain and it catered to an exclusive list of clients who liked their privacy. She'd heard rumors of celebrities coming in to town for vacation, and staying there. It made sense that Logan couldn't choose a low key hotel, even though he had a family mansion nearby; Logan never did anything low key.

She pulled up and left Luke's truck with the valet. She approached the desk about to ask the stuffy looking clerk which room Logan was staying in, when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Ace." Logan's face didn't sit in his usual smile, instead there was a sadness in his eyes, and nothing to read on the rest of his beautiful face.

"Hey. I was just coming to talk to you."

"I was just about to take off to come talk to you too." Logan looked around, like he was accessing the next step. "Since you are here already, how about we go up to my suite and we can talk there?"

"Okay," Rory responded, already at a loss for words.

Logan put his hand on Rory's lower back, leading the way to the elevator. His touch always made her feel a sense of home that she hadn't wanted to think about for a long time. She had't been his 'home' in a very long time, so she didn't really have a right to that feeling.

When they reached the elevator, he pulled his hand away. She tried to mask her disappointment, as they rode the elevator up in silence.

When they arrived at his suite, he put a pin number in to the door and opened. Rory walked in, not really surprised that he had a lavishly furnished business suite that made her last apartment look like a closet. She only took the time to notice details because she was delaying the conversation now that it was all looming in the air.

She unbuttoned her coat, wondering how she could feel so cool and so hot all at once. When she looked up, she found that Logan was staring at her, waiting for an answer he hadn't asked.

Logan walked to the seating area in the suite, "Maybe we should sit down for this," he said gesturing to the couches.

Rory followed and took a seat, "I spoke with Jess, and he told me what he said last night."

"Well he was quick to fill you in." Logan searched Rory's eyes, taking a few moments to compose his thoughts. "Yes, he shared some information last night."

"I ran in to him this morning at Luke's and he was very hungover. I don't know what he wanted to accomplish. He said he was drunk and in a bad place about something else."

Logan's mouth was in a thin line, like he was chewing on angry words. "I think it's pretty obvious what he was trying to accomplish. He wanted to rub my face in the past. All in all, I would say he managed pretty well."

Rory fought the tears welling in her eyes, because she could see the hurt in Logan's eyes. She stumbled over her words, "I don't know why Jess would feel like-"

Logan interrupted her, "I know it was a long time ago, and that it shouldn't upset me like it does. I know I have probably earned it, karma and all. I have to know, though, when was it? When you disappeared after my sister's wedding, and your phone 'died'?," Logan's cleared his throat," Were you with him then, Rory?"

"NO,NO," Rory said, pulling herself together, "Look, first I have to explain. Jess told me he led you to believe that he and I slept together. That is not true at all! I never slept with Jess or anyone else while you and I were together."

"Then what is this whole thing about? Jess told me you came to see him too 'get even with me' all those years ago; what could that mean otherwise?"

"While you were away on your cliff diving adventure, I got an invitation to Truncheon," Rory paused to collect her words, "I thought it was a good opportunity to get out of town and show my support. So I went and did just that, being a supportive friend. I thought that was my only intention when I went."

"It wasn't your intention? What was?"

"I didn't think about it, until...we kissed. We were kissing and-"

Logan sighed, muttered "Damn it," and stood up, like he was debating walking away, and then he just stood there and waited for her to continue. His attempt at calmness did nothing to soothe her guilt at that moment.

"We were kissing, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't sleep with him. I told him I loved you and I left; I left and I went home, alone. I didn't realize that I wanted to get even until I was kissing him and then I couldn't do it."

Logan let out a breath and ran his hand over his face. "You sure didn't tell me when I got back, Rory."

Rory wiped at her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. "You came back from that trip in pretty bad shape, if you recall. I didn't think telling you that something almost happened would help your recovery."

They set in silence for a beat. Rory felt like she might get sick, and she wasn't sure if it was due to the pregnancy or due to the mess she had had made of her life. "I'm sorry, Logan. I was so hurt back then. Later on I realized you didn't mean to hurt me, and that you didn't really cheat. We were young and we didn't communicate well, and I felt so betrayed," Rory said, and she started to cry.

Logan sat down next to Rory and stroked her arm, as if he was torn between the need to comfort her and the pain he was feeling. "I believe you. I'm sorry that I couldn't understand why you were hurt back then. "

Rory lowered her head and used her sleeve to dab at her tears."I don't know what's wrong with me. I am making just as much a mess of my life at a stage where I thought I would have the world figured out. My poor child will have such an incompetent mom."

"Look at me, Ace," he said with a gentle voice, "Whatever else is going on, know this, you will be an incredible mother! Also, I will be there with you, to father our child, every step of the way."

She felt his sincerity and knew he still planned on sticking around. However, she wondered if he would ever trust her enough to do more than just co-parent together.

"We don't have to hash everything out at once. I have to head to New York for a business meeting later today."

"New York? Are you already working from there?"

"No, not yet. I am taking a meeting there because they were having an issue and I happened to be available because I am staying in the country for the holidays, as demanded by the family. But I will be transferring soon."

"Oh, okay. It would be nice not to have to figure out how to do this co-parent thing internationally, at least for a while."

"Yes, I think that might make it little less complicated. Especially since we seem to have complicated down pat."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that again."

Logan smiled mischievously, "Especially since we seem-"

"Okay, okay mister,"Rory's tears had stopped for the time being, "okay, I will let you go get ready."

"Okay. I will call you when I get back in town in a few days. Let me know if you need anything," he said, walking her to the door. Once they got to the door, Logan gave Rory a peck on the cheek. "See you soon, Ace."

As Rory walked out of the hotel lobby, she felt that things were on level ground as far as their co-parenting because they were much more mature than they had been when they were in college. _Why is everything so complicated between us,_ she thought.

* * *

Rory walked in to the Dragonfly. She immediately saw Michele at the front desk, busy checking a family in.

"Well of course, I am sure there will be plenty for the children to do in Star's Hollow," she heard Michele tell the couple, with an exasperated sigh, as if he had any idea what activites the children would want.

Rory walked past the desk, in seach of her mother. As she walked towards the dining room, she found her mother on her way out.

Lorelai spotted Rory right away, "Hey, kiddo. Let me get my things, and we will head out of here."

"How did you know?"

"I know. I'm just that good," Lorelai said, with a wink.

Rory smiled at Lorelai, "How about unlimited ice cream toppings and a movie marathon? I don't care what movies, as long as their are no romances."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for an update. I actually had four chapters written on my laptop about a month ago when I spilled soda all over it. The is my first fanfiction and I was discouraged when all that work was unsalvageable so it took me a little time to get back in the writing grove. This is a shorter chapter, but I will be updating again soon. Thanks for reading:).**

The next night, Logan sat at the bar in the Four Seasons Hotel. He was nursing a scotch, his second scotch of the evening. He had been trying to avoid the thoughts that had been circling him since Jess' news two nights prior. So far, neither the noise from the bar nor the drinks had done much for drowning out his thoughts. The previous night he had been so busy with business, it had helped to drown out the thoughts some. Tonight, Logan was hoping that Finn would provide the much needed reprieve.

A brunette with mile high legs walked towards him, and took the seat next to him. She ran a hand threw her hair and crossed her legs, barely hiding much in her short blue dress that fit so tight, it looked to be made specifically for her looked to him with sultry eyes and said "Buy me a drink," more as a statement than a question. Most likely because a woman who looked like she did, didn't normally have to ask.

"Not tonight."

She played with the already low neckline of her dress, "Why, you married?, she asked, lowering her voice, "I won't tell."

"No, I am not married, but I am also not interested," he said, realizing that it might have come out crueler than intended.

"Okay," she said, mumbling "ass" as she walked away to her group of friends at a nearby table. Woman like her were not used to rejection, and there were probably plenty of men willing to buy her a drink for the chance to get in her pants. Logan was not one of them; not now anyway. Yes, he was a man and he hadn't gone blind so he knew a beautiful woman when he saw one but he didn't want some random woman; he knew from experience that other woman didn't help him get over Rory.

"That was painful to watch Mate." Finn sat down in the now vacant seat next to Logan.

"I am sure that you could have her, if you're interested," Logan said sounding bitter.

"Oye, things are worse that I thought. This whole thing that happened in the past must really have got your knickers in a bunch, huh? Well, no need to worry, ol' Finn is here to make you forget whatever is troubling you."

"I didn't say anything about something in the past Finn, what do you know? And who let you in on it?"

"A little birdie told me about it. Don't be mad, she just wanted to make sure you had someone to cheer you up and she knew how phenomenal I am at cheering up."

"Honor?" He wasn't really asking because there were only two possibilities and he doubted that Rory told Finn. He had confided in his sister yesterday, only because he needed someone.

Finn shrugged, "I do not give away my sources. Anyways, it is good I was in town at a corresponding time, as I have arraigned for us to have a little poker game going in your suite."

"My suite? why not your suite?"

"Well, I don't have a suite."

"And why is that?"

"Well, you see, they won't allow me one here since the last time I visted."

Logan tried to level Finn with a serious face, "Do I want to know?"

Logan woke the next afternoon, slightly hung over. This was the third morning that he had this, he had discovered he could no longer drink like the he could a decade ago without paying for it.

When he got out of bed and headed towards the small kitchen, he discovered Colin passed out on one of the couches; he'd found out last night that Finn had called in reenforcements, Robert hadn't been able to make it in time. Logan got himself a tall glass of water and some aspirin. He walked to the door to check for the paper he had requested, wondering where Finn was. Logan recalled last night's poker game, there had been four other players, three of them being acquaintances of Finn's and one of them being someone Colin had met at the bar. He recalled the several women they had invited up, including the one that Finn kept referring to as his 'good luck charm'.

Logan opened the door, and Finn was asleep against the wall in the hallway. No sign of his newspaper though. Logan nudged Finn with his foot, "Okay time to get up buddy. I don't want to be barred from this hotel, and I hear they generally prefer not to have bums in the hallway."

"Huh? How did I get in here? Last I recall, I was celebrating with my 'good luck charm', Finn smiled widely, " she sure did know how to celebrate too, let me tell you."

"I am sure, but I have to wonder what kind of celebrating you did that ended in the hallway in front of my door."

Once Logan had gotten Finn in and Colin awake, he got himself pulled together with a few cups of coffee, and a nice suit. He had a late lunch scheduled to go over details with the head of the New York office, Alex Whittington. This was a serious meeting, because if he didn't fix there issues there, he was going to start looking for someone else to run that office. Logan just needed to find a way to keep his mind on business and not on the mother of his child for the afternoon.

 _Well that went as well as expected,_ Logan thought. The lunch had been polite but with an underlying irritation. Logan had spoken of what needed to be fixed and what suggestions he had for how that could be accomplished. He had also suggested a few staffing changes for him to make. All of this was meant by a frosty smile from Alex and a 'of course', with a series of nods. Logan, however, was a grade A BSer and knew that this guy internally hated him and all of his suggestions.

When Logan returned to his hotel room, he didn't see Colin or Finn. He texted them that he was back in his room, and then he started packing his bags. He would tell them they were dismissed as the cheer-up commitee and head back to town since christmas was closing in.

Logan picked up his phone and dialed Rory, because he hadn't talked to her since they had settled things a couple days ago. He had texted to make sure she was feeling alright, mostly because he wanted her to know that he was still available.

"Hey," Rory answered tentaively.

"Hey yourself."

He heard Lorelai in the backround, "How about this one? I think I would look great riding in it."

"Mom, I hardly think that a two door is the best option."

Logan laughed, "What are you up to Ace?"

"We are car shopping, or rather car gandering."

"What brought this on?"

He heard Rory sigh, "Well I figured that taking buses and hitching rides with a baby in tow might not work that well."

"Don't buy anything before I get back Ace. I can have my guy look over any car you are going to buy. I would feel more comfortable then."

"Luke was planning on looking it over."

"Please Ace, I would like to help with this."

"Okay," she mumbled, resigned.

Logan had only been off the phone for ten minutes, when Colin and Finn walked in to the hotel room.

"How did you get in without the room code? I don't remember giving it to you."

"Oh, I got the numbers off the lovely brunette at the front desk," Colin said smirking.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Well, great. Glad to know I am so secure in the hotel."

"She recognized good people. Can't hold her responsible for falling prey to my irresistable charm," Colin said with a shrug.

Logan laughed, "Okay, well I hate to kick you two out."

Finn laughed. "No you don't, you love it."

"Well, I need to get back and I assume you guys have plans for he holidays."

"Yeah, yeah. Give Rory a kiss for me," Finn said with a wink.

All three walked down together as Logan checked out. As they waited for the valet, Finn looked to Logan, "Make it work man. Who cares what mistakes were made in the past. She's yours."


End file.
